Destiny
by ClassicalBrunette
Summary: A Jedi is supposed to sever all familial connections upon arrival at the Temple. But what happens when one stumbles upon their heritage? And what if that heritage happens to be the Royal Family of Alderaan? ObiWan, Siri, Darsha Assant, Bail, OCs
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the second chapter in Arryn's Saga...thefirst being _Discoveries_. The stories are completely independent of one another, so you **don't **have to read the first one toread this.

**Background:** After Anakin's descent to the Dark Side, but before the issuance of Order 66, Obi-Wan Kenobi took on a new Padawan, a girl named Arryn Mindalen.

**Synopsis: **A Jedi is supposed to sever all familial connections upon arrival at the Temple. But what happens when one stumbles upon their heritage? And what if that heritage happens to be the Royal Family of Alderaan?

**Disclaimers:** This is George Lucas' world, I'm just playing in it. Arryn, her friends, a lot ofAlderaanian dudes, and the bad guys are mine.

Prologue:

_The silver royal House of Alderaan starship descended from the clouds and made its way through the bustling space lanes of Coruscant. After several hours of fighting the heavy traffic, the starship headed toward the five towered Jedi Temple._

_"Are we there, Mummy?" asked a small red haired girl. _

_Her mother replied in a soft, cultured voice. "Yes, my darling. Are you certain you want to go through with this?" _

_The small girl nodded. "Yes, Mummy." Her blue eyes looked so intent it was hard not to melt at them. _

_Alannah Mindalen rose from her plush seat and enveloped her oldest daughter in a loving embrace. "What is Mummy going to do without you?" _

_Arryn Mindalen looked up at her mother and replied in all innocence, "Have another Arryn?" Alannah laughed at her daughter's innocence. _

_A guard stationed at the door waved one of the royal pages through. He bowed stiffly. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but the Captain wishes me to inform you that we are ready to land." _

_Alannah rose. "Very good." The page bowed again and left. Alannah returned her attention to her daughter. "Are you ready, My Princess?"_

_Arryn rose from her seat and smoothed her light purple gown. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "Yes, of course."_

_The docking ramp lowered and members of the House of Alderaan military disembarked and assumed their official formation. Alannah glided down the ramp with poise only the Queen of Alderaan could possess. Arryn trailed behind her, a little shy at the new surroundings. _

_Six Jedi Masters met the group from Alderaan. A small, green, pointy-eared being stood slightly in front of the others and bowed to the queen. Both Alannah and Arryn curtseyed back. _

_"Thank you for allowing Arryn to come here, Master Jedi," said Alannah in her lightly accented Basic. _

_The little green Jedi, Yoda, replied, "Such an honor it is, to meet young Arryn." _

_Arryn, having lost her initial shyness, strode up to the renowned Jedi and said pointedly, "Excuse me, but might I enquire as to your name please?" _

_Alannah gasped. "Arryn! Remember your manners!"_

_Yoda looked at the little girl and laughed. "All right it is, Your Majesty. Yoda I am, young one." _

_Arryn held out a hand and Yoda took it. "It is very nice to meet you." Arryn looked at the other Masters and proceeded to repeat the same process with each of them. Alannah's normally creamy skin developed a slight pink tinge as she watched her daughter. Yoda just smiled with amusement._

_"We have refreshments inside for you, Your Majesty," said another Master. _

_Alannah smiled. "That would be just lovely."_

_After resting from the long journey, Alannah had the foreboding task of saying goodbye to Arryn ahead of her. Arryn had already said goodbye to her two younger siblings and father back on Alderaan, but Alannah could not bear leaving her firstborn and tried to delay it by accompanying Arryn to Coruscant. _

_She stepped out on the balcony, trying to gather her thoughts. Arryn was happily socializing with the other Jedi children. A few hours ago, Alannah had had a long discussion with Yoda, making it clear that even though Arryn was a princess, she was not to be treated any differently from the other students. Yoda had explained that most students forgot their families as they grew. It pained Alannah to hear that, but she, being the good diplomat, had accepted the fact. Alannah had decided, along with her husband, King Danire of Alderaan, that she did not want Arryn to grow up knowing that she was of a royal lineage. They explained to Arryn that becoming a Jedi meant forfeiting the throne, but even at only three years of age, she was adamant that she wanted to be a Jedi._

_Arryn's maturity in that situation made Alannah chuckle as she recalled the memory. Arryn, having noticed Alannah's change is disposition, wandered back to her mother. "Mummy, what are you doing?" Arryn slipped her hand into Alannah's and looked up into her mother's dark eyes. Her own distinct azure eyes were like those of her father. _

_Alannah smiled down at Arryn. "I was just remembering."_

"_Remembering what, Mummy?"_

"_You, my princess. I'm going to have to leave soon, and I always want to remember this moment forever. The next time we see each other, you will be grown, and then you will be my big princess."_

"_Mummy, don't be silly. I'll always be your little princess!"_

_Alannah couldn't stand it any longer. "I love you," she said, enveloping her daughter in a hug as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Promise me something. Promise me you'll be brave," said Alannah. _

_Arryn pulled away and looked her mother in the eye. "I promise."_

_A royal page interrupted them. "Your Majesty, the captain is ready to depart." Alannah gave Arryn a final hug and as she walked out, she called to Arryn, "I love you! Don't forget our promise, my little princess."_

_Arryn stood on the balcony and waved as her mother disappeared from sight._

**Comments are most appreciated...the next chapter will flash forward nine years...stay tuned! **


	2. Nothing To Do

Chapter 1

Nine Years Later

"Arryn, Arryn, hello Arryn, wake up," said thirteen-year-old Elantra Villa-Neuava, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"What?" Twelve-year-old Arryn jumped nearly a meter as Elantra broke her daydream.

"I was saying that we needed to find something to do because I'm bored, but since I was talking to the wall…" Elantra grinned as Arryn lightly punched his on the arm.

Arryn and Elantra's other best friend, Anaria Zahn lay sprawled out on the rug in Arryn's quarters, slowly flipping through a text. She looked up at Elantra and said, "I was listening to you."

Elantra rolled his eyes and leaned over the back of Arryn's desk chair to peer over Anaria's shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"A very fascinating study on the exobiology of the Gungan species."

Elantra shared a look with Arryn. Out of all the students in their year, Anaria was by far the most academically inclined, a trait that neither ofher friends inherited. Elantra picked up Arryn's datapad from her desk and played with it for a moment before hesitantly asking, "Do you ever think about your heritage?"

Anaria answered, "All the time. I don't know anyone here who doesn't wonder where they're from or who their parents are. The only thing I know about my past is that I am from Naboo."

Arryn looked at her bedspread and quietly said, "At least you both have some family here." She looked up at her friends. "Elantra, you have your sisters Sadie and Emalye, and Anaria, you have Jacinta and Rebekka."

Anaria sighed and sat up. "Arryn, you are forgetting one major thing. Jacinta is _working_ here. Just because she was too old to become a Jedi doesn't mean that I get the luxury of seeing her often. And Rebekka has classes and training, so it's even rarer to see her."

Elantra added, "Sadie and Emalye are both Jedi Knights with their own Padawans. They're out on missions most of the time. I haven't seen either of them in _months_."

Arryn sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, I get your point. But look at Peighton and Malina Greer. They are lucky...they're twins and get to see each other at meals andduring training...then look at me. I am _all alone_ here. I don't even have a memory of a family or anything."

Elantra reached out and teasingly pulled Arryn's Padawan braid. Arryn yelped and yanked it away from him. "What was that for?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You may not have a family, but at least you have the best two friends in the entire galaxy."

"Very funny, Elantra, very funny."

Elantra stood up and pretended to take a bow. "Thank you, thank you very much." Arryn put her head in her hands in mock annoyance.

Anaria snapped her text shut. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but there _is_ a way to find out about your family," she said.

Arryn's head snapped up. "What?"

"I overheard Madame Jocasta Nu telling someone on the Council that records are kept on every student at the Jedi Temple. They are stored in the main frame, so the only obstacle would be to break the password to get in the database."

Arryn's eyes widened in delight. She adored computers, and was especially good at hacking. She jumped off her sleep couch. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on guys, let's go!"

"In case you might have forgotten, we could get in _serious_ trouble if we were caught," said Anaria.

Elantra eyed Anaria suspiciously. "Are you _trying_ to be a coward, or does it just come naturally?"

Anaria narrowed her eyes. Arryn pretended to cough and said, "peer pressure!"

Elantra turned to Arryn. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who complained about not knowing your family."

"Hey, I never said I _wasn't_ going through with it. Besides, I'd like to see you _try_ to get in the main frame without me."

"We are going to get in _so_ much trouble," Anaria moaned softly.

"Not when I'm around," said Arryn confidently. "I can cover my tracks _so well_ that they won't even know we're online."

Arryn got up and walked out quickly followed by Elantra. Anaria picked up her text and reluctantly followed her friends, shaking her head at their idiocy.

_Will our sneaky Padawans find what they're looking for? Will the get caught? Stay tuned!_


	3. In the Archives

Chapter 2

They found an open terminal in the archives away from any prying eyes. Arryn sat at the terminal with Elantra and Anaria on either side, blocking it from plain sight.

"Okay, I'm on, but I jammed the station so it appears we are still offline. There is no way we can be traced. Anaria, show me where to go from here."

Anaria reached over and touched a button on the screen. "There, now access the file labeled "general." It's actually a whole bunch of classified documents that they thought could be covered up with an inconspicuous file name."

"Got it. Do I go to the file, 'records?' Wait, let me just make sure we are not being traced before I go on." Arryn furiously typed and breathed a sigh of relief. "The station jam worked."

"Good. Open the file called records or something like that," said Anaria. Arryn nodded. "Find the file for our year."

Arryn complied and within seconds, had a list of every Jedi student in their year.

"Just click on the names and the personal records will appear," said Anaria, who was looking a little nervous.

"Whose records should we see first?" Arryn asked.

"How about Elantra?" suggested Anaria.

"How about not?" said Elantra. His voice was shaking.

"Okay, then what about Anaria?" Arryn seemed perfectly calm. "She knew about this first." Arryn's hand hovered over Anaria's name. "I'm going to do it," she said.

The screen changed from the list of names to Anaria's profile. Elantra began to read it aloud. "Name: Anaria Zahn. Date of birth: 19/4. Place of birth: Theed, Naboo. Parent(s): Unknown. Planet of Citizenship: Naboo and Coruscant (Dual). Native Language: Basic. Other Notes: Access Restricted."

"Access Restricted?" cried Anaria. "What does that mean? Can you fix it Arryn?"

Arryn looked down. "It's highly classified- the seal is unbreakable unless you have the password. I'm sorry, Anaria."

Anaria sighed in disappointment. "Thanks for trying, though."

"Hey!" Spoke up Elantra, "At least you know where you were born, right?"

Anaria put a hand on his shoulder and made a face. "Thanks," she said, her voice hinted with sarcasm.

Arryn exited Anaria's record and touched Elantra's name and waited as the file loaded.

"I can't watch," said Elantra, putting his hands over his eyes.

"It's up, you can look now," said Arryn, reaching behind to smack him gently.

Elantra opened his eyes and scanned the page. "Yes, I do know my name; 11/7 yes, my birthday is correct; place of birth…Agamar. Parents names are Lynnida Della-Neuava and Anndru Villa-Neuava; citizenship is from Agamar; native language is basic, yes, I certainly hope so…other comments are none? What? That's cheap."

"At least you got your whole profile," said Arryn. She froze for a second, as if listening to something. Quick as lightning, she sprung into action and closed the screen. She typed something rapidly on the keypad and a large map of Coruscant appeared.

"Arryn, what are-" Elantra was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his Master, Siri Tachi, standing behind him. "Hello, Master," he said, stupidly grinning.

Anaria, being quick to catch on, said, "See, I told you the Senatorial sector spanned just a few blocks when it was originally constructed." Arryn nodded emphatically.

"What are you three up to?" asked Siri.

Arryn answered quickly, "Uhhh…Anaria said that the Senatorial sector spanned just a few blocks when it was originally constructed…."

Elantra quickly added, "Yeah, and uh…Arryn and I didn't believe her." He gave Arryn a slight kick. She jumped slightly, but Siri didn't seem to notice. She looked pointedly at Elantra and said, "I thought you were practising your Jung-Ma move."

Elantra turned pink and looked at his feet. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I forgot."

"Well, I'm sure that spending the next two free hours practising will help you remember in the future."

"Yes, Master."

Siri turned to the rest of the group. "It's nearly time for evening meal. I'd suggest you head to wash up now."

Arryn closed the map. She and Anaria stood and bowed and scrambled off with Elantra in tow.

_What will happen next? Stay tuned! (The adventure will pick up soon, I promise!)_


	4. Arryn's Problems

_Just a quick note on pronounciation...Arryn is like Are-rin (not Erin) :)_

Chapter 3

"That was quick thinking, Anaria," said Arryn, once they were out of earshot.

Anaria glared grey daggers at her friend. "You owe me big time. I just saved you and Elantra from a _lot_ of trouble. And don't say I didn't warn you."

Arryn clasped her hands together and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

It was difficult for Anaria to stay angry for long. Her frown of disapproval quickly turned into a smile. "Do you think Siri knew?"

"No," replied Elantra, "Ary, you exited just in time and your mind block worked like a charm."

"I can't believe it worked on a Jedi Master!" Anaria exclaimed.

"Me too," agreed Arryn. "I thought we were dead."

Elantra turned to Arryn. "Hey, I just realized that we never got to see your record! It was because of _you_ that we did it in the first place."

Arryn looked mildly disappointed, which quickly changed to good humour. "It's not a big deal. I'll go back some other time and look at it."

Anaria folded her arms and gave her a pointed look. "Be careful- I really mean it! Today was _way_ too close and I _don't _want you to get in trouble."

Arryn smiled. "I promise. I'll be careful."

"Good," retorted Anaria as she turned to press the lift call button. In a few quick moments, they arrived at their quarters. "I'll see you later," she said as she entered her quarters.

Arryn opened her door and flopped on her sleep couch, lazily thinking about what they'd just seen. All of a sudden, she sat bolt upright as she remembered that she had not finished her report on the moons of Ord Mantell, which was due in little under an hour. She switched on her datapad and searched for additional information with one hand while she frantically unbraided her auburn hair with the other. She added additional details on the orbit of the moons and quickly concluded it, knowing the end was very sloppy.

Arryn had difficulty reading and writing, especially under pressure. She needed time to work through words, a luxury that her forgetfulness had taken away.

She hastily washed her face and hands, put on a clean tunic, and combed and re-plaited her hair in its intricate braid. She glanced at the chronometer over the door and rushed to the lift, her datapad in one hand and her boots in the other. She pressed the button for the lift and wondered if her day could get any worse.

Once she had her boots actually on her feet, the lift arrived. The doors parted and Arryn saw she wasn't alone. Her arch nemesis, Lucian Bartolimei leaned on the control panel with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Arryn sighed. "Not now, Lucian, I'm not in the mood for your antics," she said sternly.

"What? I'm allowed to ride the lift, aren't I?" He asked, smoothing his solid white hair back.

"Please move. You are being extremely childish."

"Why should I?"

Arryn drew in a deep breath to maintain her calm. "Please, Lucian. I'm running late as it already is, and you are not making it any easier for me."

Lucian's smirk grew. "Mindalen, the celebrity Padawan who escaped from four Sith and is the most popular student here….is late?"

Arryn struggled to maintain her composure. "That was months ago, Lucian. Just please move. I really need to be somewhere."

The lift stopped and Lucian got out. He turned back and smirked at her once again. "It was nice chatting with you, Mindalen." Once the doors closed, Arryn permitted herself to glare nastily at where he stood. The lift arrived at the dining hall. Arryn saw that Elantra and Anaria were almost finished eating. She waved to them, grabbed some food and slid into her vacant seat.

"I just ran into our friend, Lucian," said Arryn, breaking off a piece of Muja muffin. Elantra and Anaria groaned. "And, to make matters worse," Arryn said as she popped another bit of muffin into her mouth, "I realized I hadn't finished my report on the moons of Ord Mantell."

"Obi-Wan is going to kill you…" said Elantra.

Arryn glared her azure eyes at him. "As if I hadn't noticed," she snapped at him.

Anaria smiled sympathetically. "Would a bite of my sticky sweetmallow cheer you up?"

"Thanks, but no," declined Arryn. A bell chimed softly.

"Time to go," said Elantra. "I'll see you guys later." Anaria and Arryn headed to the lift opposite Elantra.

"I'm sorry you never got to find out about your heritage today," said Anaria as the lift ascended. Arryn held up a hand. "It's no big deal."

Anaria considered her friend for a moment. "Maybe we can check tomorrow." Arryn shrugged. Anaria was taken aback. "I thought you were _desperate_ to find out about your family."

"Don't get me wrong, I am desperate, but…well, I have a few other things on my mind now, like what my excuse is for a sloppily done report on the moons of Ord Mantell. This hasn't been the greatest day, if you know what I mean."

Anaria slung an arm over her shoulder. "We all have those days. No stress, okay?"

The lift opened and Anaria and Arryn got out.

"Good luck," called Anaria as she walked down the hall.

"Thanks," returned Arryn, who headed the opposite way. "I'm going to need it," she murmured to herself.

_Will Obi-Wan find out Arryn's secret? Will Arryn EVER find out about her family? Stay tuned!_


	5. Discovery

Chapter 4

Arryn stopped before pushing the door control. "Better face the music," she murmured, making a face at herself.

She saw Obi-Wan sitting at his large desk with several texts and durasheets spread over its surface. Arryn bit her lower lip and sat in the empty chair. She noticed a large text was open in front of her. She inwardly groaned. Obi-Wan looked up. "This is a text on the history of the Jedi. It was-" Obi-Wan stopped mid-sentence and gave Arryn a look. "I have never seen you this tense, Padawan. Is something wrong?"

Arryn hated to lie, but she shook her head. It was obvious that something was bothering her, but Obi-Wan knew that Arryn would tell him when she was ready. He continued after a moment of silence.

"It was written centuries ago by a Master who dedicated his life to the study of the history of the Jedi. Once you are finished, compare and contrast the perspective of the author to the Jedi of today." Arryn held her breath, hoping he would forget about the moons of Ord Mantell. "Speaking of writing, I do believe you have a piece to submit today." It was as if he'd read her mind. Arryn's hope was dashed. She reluctantly handed over her datapad and began reading the text.

Nearly an hour later after reading a surprisingly careless essay on the moons of Ord Mantell, Obi-Wan looked over at his engrossed apprentice, feeling the need to discuss the meaning of thoroughness. "Padawan," he began sternly. Arryn was so deeply preoccupied with the text that she jumped with the admonishment. Obi-Wan happened to glance at the text, only to see that Arryn was barely farther in reading then when she had started.

"It has been quite awhile and you have made little progress," he said, feeling that the matter at hand took more precedence. Arryn's face turned bright red out of embarrassment. She was so worried about the essay on the moons of Ord Mantell that she had forgotten to skip some pages to make it appear as though she were reading at a normal pace. "Perhaps it would be best if you read aloud."

Arryn's heart began to beat faster. She could not disobey a direct order, but her weakness would be evident if she read out loud. She took a shaky breath and began. "C…c…center of the g…g…galaxy, h…home of t…the Jedi K…Knights, C…Coruscant is a-"

"Stop." Obi-Wan said.

Arryn put her head in her hands. She felt as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Reading is difficult for you, isn't it?" said Obi-Wan patiently. Arryn nodded. "How long have you known this?"

Arryn thought for a moment and answered in nearly a whisper, "Ten years."

Obi-Wan got up and picked several texts from a shelf. "As I see it," he mused, "you have two options with your problem: to go on struggling, or to work at curing it."

He handed her the texts and sat at his desk. "We will begin with those."

Arryn, red faced from embarrassment and frustration, stared at the unopened texts.

"Arryn, look at me," said Obi-Wan. "You are _incredibly_ bright. You have substantial academic potential- the same, if not more, as anyone here. But even the best of us have faults. It is human nature."

Arryn gave a tiny nod and opened the first text.

"Start at Chapter 1. Read it aloud and sound out words you don't know."

Arryn took a deep breath and read each word slowly. "The House of Alderaan is one of the most r...r..."

"Sound it out."

"R…e...g…al and s…st…stately Royal families in the galaxy, having the most pomp and o…"

"Ostentation." Supplied Obi-Wan.

Arryn went slowly through each word, taking her time until she had finished the entire first chapter. In her mind it was progress, but not as much as she had hoped for.

"The key to this is practice, Padawan," said Obi-Wan, virtually reading Arryn's mind. "Every day, read out loud and sound out words you don't know. If there are still some words that are troubling, make a list of those."

Arryn nodded and gathered the texts. She was about to leave, when Obi-Wan casually said, "By the way, we have been summoned by the Council at dawn tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"There was an assassination attempt on the Royal family of Alderaan. I don't know many of the details, but I suppose we will find out tomorrow."

Arryn smiled. "And that must have been why you chose the text on Alderaan."

"Perceptive, Padawan. Think about what I've said."

Arryn returned to her quarters and perched atop her sleep couch to watch the nighttime traffic go by. She'd had one _very_ long day.

_Ah yes...the plot thickens! Thanks to the three reviewers so far...comments and suggestions are much appreciated!_


	6. To Alderaan

Chapter 5

The next morning, Arryn awoke before dawn. She look at the time, yawned, and rolled over, figuring she had several more hours to sleep when her daily schedule projected its holographic image before her drowsy eyes. The mission! She had completely forgotten about it. She raced out of bed and hurried to gather her things in the minimal time she had left before the summoning from the council.

The lift ascended quickly to the Jedi Council chambers. Arryn, who had a fear of heights, took little notice of her surroundings, as she was too worried that the meeting had started without her. She had made it in just enough time, because almost instantly, the doors opened, signaling the council's admittance.

Besides Obi-Wan in his usual position in the Council chambers, only Adi Gallia and another master were present.

Adi Gallia smiled gravely and said, "I apologize for the early summoning. Senator Bail Organa has requested that Jedi investigate an assassination attempt on the Royal Family of Alderaan. The King and Queen and their children were moved from their residence in the capital city of Aldera to their summer palace at Kensington Greene."

Arryn recalled the information from the previous night's reading and knew that Kensington Greene was the remotest and safest royal residence on Alderaan.

Adi Gallia continued. "The Royal Intelligence has only a few leads on the assassin. They are unsure as to whether or not it was someone displeased with the monarchy or someone from the inside. As a precaution, the King and Queen fired most of their staff and are re-hiring replacements that are only absolutely necessary. They do not want to take any more risks than necessary, especially with their eight children." _Eight children!_ "The Queen is the sister of Bail Organa and he fears greatly for her safety and the safety of the rest of the family. A transport has arrived and Senator Organa is expecting you on Alderaan. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan stood up and exited the council chambers, Arryn following slightly behind. "Wouldn't investigation be better suited for local authorities?" Arryn asked.

"Not necessarily, my young Padawan. With someone as powerful as members of the royal family, sometimes outside assistance is necessary. Perhaps this will be a good time for you to get an introduction to politics. I have no doubt they will play a role of some kind in this mission."

For the second time in less than a day, Arryn inwardly groaned. Politics and diplomacy were two concepts of a Jedi's education that most Padawans dreaded. Their intricacies were often frustrating and confusing and over the years had developed a bad name.

"Shall I bring the texts from yesterday on the mission?" asked Arryn.

"That would be a good idea. You can keep up your studies during the voyage," replied Obi-Wan.

Arryn quickly sent messages to Elantra and Anaria, explaining her sudden departure and left for the transport.

_What will be found on Alderaan? Thanks for the support of jedimasterobi-wankenobi and Will-Dannyn! Apologies for the short update...stay tuned, though...a big revelation will occur in the next chapter!_


	7. A Death in the Family

Chapter 6

The Captain of the gleaming, new, Alderaanian Navy battle cruiser was a stiff and formal young officer who did not like to stray from his purely regimented schedule and resented having to stop for the Jedi. But, as per his training, he was polite and escorted them on board.

Arryn stood on the bridge and watched the cruiser lift off in silence. Somehow, being away from the Temple magnified the tension on Arryn. The felt the pressure to be a 'correct' Padawan, especially after a haunting experience with Sith lords during their previous mission. Though it seemed like ages ago, she had never forgotten the ordeal. There were numerous mistakes she could make, far more than being simply at the Temple. She figured that the best way to avoid them was to watch, quietly, and learn from observations.

Arryn wandered to the main cabin and pulled the text on Alderaan out of her pack. There was no sense in being a slouch at her studies, and besides, Obi-Wan would never allow it. She pulled a chair to the large table in the center of the room and continued where she'd left off the night before.

Obi-Wan had given Arryn free run of the ship as a test to see how she would make use of her time. He watched from the doorway as Arryn slowly made her way through each page, sounding out words she didn't know, and felt a sense of pride at the progress she was making. Ever since they'd come aboard, Arryn had become withdrawn, which concerned Obi-Wan.

His train of thought was broken when he sensed a presence behind him and saw the Captain of the ship with a stricken look on his face.The Captain looked at his hands andsaid gravely, "I am sorry to disturb you Master Jedi, but we have just received a transmission from Senator Organa and, well, you'd best see it."

Arryn, having overheard the conversation, followed them to the communications array where the holographic figure of Bail Organa stood before them. The Captain pressed a button and the message began to play.

"The assassin returned," began the panic-stricken Senator. He took a beep breath and continued with obvious difficulty. "My sister…Alannah…she's dead…along with Danire and their children. We need assistance as soon as possible. We don't know who will be next."

The Captain bowed his head in reverence for the much-beloved monarchs. All was quiet for a moment.

"Master?" Asked Arryn softly. "What do we do now?" Obi-Wan sighed and looked at his apprentice. "We must contact the council. And from there- I do not know."

Back on Coruscant, Adi Gallia sat in one of the meditation chambers and regarded the transmission from Bail Organa with concern. The news of the King and Queen's assassination was very disturbing. She gained composure and contacted the ship bound for Alderaan.

"I have received word from Bail Organa and understand that you did, too. The rest of the Council has been called away on urgent missions, so I must tell you to act on your best judgement, just as I am doing now. Proceed to Alderaan and assist with the reestablishment of the monarchy. If you receive any leads on the assassin, you have permission to investigate them. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

Adi could not shake the feeling of unease as she sent the transmission. Something was not right on Alderaan and she had a bad feeling that the Jedi were walking into a trap of some sort. She closed her eyes and meditated, hoping that answers would soon come.

A loud chime from the control panel of the Alderaanian Naval Cruiser alerted the Captain of an incoming message. He read the instruments and regarded the Jedi with confusion.

"There is an incoming message from 'the old folks' home.' Does that make any sense to you?"

"It is the Jedi Council. They must have received the communication, as well. Can you put it through?" said Obi-Wan.

They watched as Adi Gallia gave them their new instructions and continued their course to Alderaan.

_Things are coming together, are they not? Well...there are still MANY more surprises in store...stay tuned! Thanks again to jedmasterobi-wankenobi! Comments, questions, and reviews are loved!_


	8. Thinking Like a Politician

Chapter 7

"Who would be next in line for the throne, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked Arryn later that evening. It was a question straight from the text that served as an assessment on the comprehension of what she was reading.

"Well, if the Queen and King are both deceased, and all their heirs as well, wouldn't it go to the next of kin to the Queen?"

"And who would that be?"

"Queen Alannah has four living siblings, so the throne would go to the next oldest, which was her brother, I think. So…that would be Bail Organa."

"Are you certain?" Obi-Wan often asked that question, which made Arryn nearly always second-guess herself.

"Yes, I am sure. And after him, it would be Tia Organa, Rouge Organa, and then Celly Organa. But would Bail Organa give up his position as Senator to take the throne?"

"That is up to Bail Organa."

"But you must speculate," said Arryn.

"We all can speculate, but it will lead us no closer to an answer. Now, what about leads on the assassin?"

Arryn rested her head in her hands, a pose that she often adopted when deep in thought. "After the first attempt, the Royal family was moved to Kensington Greene. The security there is impenetrable for outsiders, which makes me think that the murder was conducted from the inside. Master Adi said they had hired _some_ new staff, but some of the important, older staff members could have been allowed to stay on. The text said that there are a few select members of staff that travel around with the King and Queen, like valets and the cook and so forth. They would be my first leads."

"Very good deduction. What does that mean for us?"

"That no one can really be trusted. If the assassin really is an insider, they will fear that we will expose them, so my guess is that we will be their next targets, in addition to Bail Organa who is a target for being the next in line."

"Exactly. What does the assassin gain from executing so many people?"

Arryn furrowed her brow. "Power? Money? Fame? I suppose it would depend upon who it was and who was backing them."

"Suppose that the assassin strikes again, this time the other four heirs being the targets. What would happen next?"

"I don't know. Would democracy rule? Would a general election be held?"

"Quite possibly. The members of the cabinet and top governmental officials probably would be the first to run for office."

"And that would give them a motive. They could also be suspects."

"But you are forgetting that they are headquartered in Aldera. They do not even have access to Kensington Green unless it is by specific permission of the Queen and King. How would they have gained access to the Royals?"

"They could always plant someone in the staff, couldn't they?" Arryn's eyes widened as things suddenly made sense. "They could plant someone in the _newly hired_ staff."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Good job. You just passed your first test on politics. You used limited information to strategize. To understand politics, you must learn to think like a politician."

Arryn rolled her eyes at the hidden test. It was not out of character for Obi-Wan to spring something of that nature on her.

_Sorry, I know this was a tad on the boring AND short side...but fear not- much action is to come! Please review...ideas, thoughts, questions, comments, etc. are WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!_


	9. The Royal Yacht

Chapter 8

The shuttle exited hyperspace soon after and the planet came into view. Alderaan was a jewel in the ebony sky that glimmered in various shades of blue, green, and white. The transport neared the coordinates for the capital city of Aldera and passed through the thick atmosphere without any trouble. Once the clouds parted, the city was visible. Aldera shined like a pearly gemstone sitting on a cerulean sea. Flying Thrantas arced gracefully over the domes and towers of the majestic white sea.

Arryn's bright azure eyes widened at the beautiful city. Though it had felt like nighttime up until then, the shimmering air left an energy that swept away any traces of fatigue. The pilot bid the Jedi farewell once the transport landed, and Arryn and Obi-Wan descended.

Bail Organa was at the landing pad to meet the Jedi. He was rather tall, with an air of dignity, but obviously burdened with the tragedy of his family.

"Senator Organa," said Obi-Wan, bowing in respect, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Genera-Master Obi-Wan," replied Bail Organa, "It's good to see you again. Thank you for your condolences. They are much appreciated."

The Senator was about to say more, but a chime from his comlink cut him off. He listened for a moment and put it down. "Our transport to Kensington Green has arrived. If you'll follow me?"

The two Jedi followed the Senator to a promenade along the shore of Aldera. A large yacht waited at the end of the promenade.

"The journey to Kensington will be quite short, so this is the smallest ship in the fleet," said Bail, gesturing to the yacht. Arryn's mouth dropped open. If that was the smallest ship, she could not possibly imagine what the largest looked like. Pure white in colour, the yacht was streamlined, elegant, and about ten times larger than the transport that had brought the Jedi to Alderaan. The crest of the royal family was imprinted on the side and tourists were lined up behind a barricade, capturing souvenir holos to send back to their families and friends.

"The news of my family is to be made public within the day. I wanted to wait until your arrival before it is officially announced," said Bail quietly to Obi-Wan and Arryn. "That is why no one appears to be grieving."

They boarded the yacht and were greeted by several uniformed porters who escorted them to the main cabin.

"If this assassin is still at large, where is Senator Organa's security?" asked Arryn to Obi-Wan.

"Look around. Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Bail Organa was talking to the captain of the yacht in low tones on the other side of the room. Uniformed crewmembers darted about, making final preparations for their departure. Arryn scanned the room again, finally seeing that there were many more crewmembers present than necessary.

"There are security officers everywhere, but they're in disguise as members of the crew." She watched their eyes sweep around the room, looking for possible dangers.

"Nicely observed, Padawan," Obi-Wan said.

Bail Organa came to join them and said, "The journey won't take but less than an hour. We shall be leaving Aldera within the next several minutes."

A porter brought the two Jedi and the Senator glasses of sparkling blue water.

"Aldera's finest," said the Senator, before taking a sip.

All of the sudden, an odd sense of déjà vu swept over Arryn. It ended just as abruptly as it came, so she paid it little attention.

"Would you like to see the ship?" asked Senator Organa to Arryn. She looked to Obi-Wan for approval, and nodded. The Senator signaled to one of the disguised security personnel, who came over. "The young Padawan here would like to see the ship. Please ensure her safety." The guard acknowledged the Senator and followed Arryn out.

_Writer's block has unfortunately stalled production...should I even bother posting more? Please let me know what you think, even if the story is hated. Thanks!_


	10. Arrival at Kensington

_So. I want to start by thanking jedimasterobi-wankenobi, Will Dannyn, and Haraneo B. P. Wicked for their feedback. It meant a lot...and I've decided Iwill finish the story. I've seen some other fics do this, and I really like the idea- creating a casting of sorts. So I'll do one per update (meaning once a week...typically Sundays) and this time I'll start with a place. Kensington Green is based upon Waddesdon Manor in the UK (you can see it at http/ waddesdon .org .ukafter remove the spaces from the web address)._

Chapter 9

"So, where's the best place to start?" asked Arryn to the guard, who did not answer. "I guess you don't say much," she said with a sigh.

She decided to head to the bow of the yacht to see the view. The yacht cut smoothly across the waves, making for a slight breeze on the deck. Arryn watched as they approached several small islands and navigated between them. Along the shores of the isles, crowds had gathered to watch the yacht go by. Small children threw flowers and waved as they passed. Arryn couldn't help but smile as she waved back. "Aren't they cute?" she said aloud, before realizing the guard would not answer. She turned to see a small hubbub of yacht staff flitting around, making preparations for their arrival. Arryn was about to go back to crowd watching when she swore she heard someone say "Mindalen." Shrugging off the irony, she giggled as a group of school children started cheering and singing the anthem of Alderaan. The crowds grew thinner and thinner as the shoreline disappeared, having been replaced by pure white cliffs. A large horn went off, signaling that they were approaching Kensington Green. The guard turned and signaled to Arryn that she'd best return to the main cabin.

"Did you enjoy the ship?" asked Bail Organa, once she'd returned.

"Oh yes, Senator, very much!"

"It appears we are arriving at Kensington. We should proceed up to the main deck. The view is quite lovely." Said the Senator.

A flock of disguised crewmembers followed the Jedi and the Senator to the main deck of the yacht. In the few minutes that Arryn had been gone, the scenery had once again changed. The white cliffs had been replaced by lush green, tropical foliage. The yacht made a smooth curve as the foliage parted to reveal a secluded waterway. Several hundred metres down, the waterway was split by an island. Perched in the centre of the island was the largest, most beautiful structure Arryn had ever seen.

"Behold… Kensington." Said Bail Organa. The building itself was the epitome of amazing. It hadbeen built the old way- not as alarge duracreet-and-glass structure seen so commonly throughout the galaxy, but out of stone in an architectural style Arryn had never seen. Colorful flags topped the turrets of the building and gave off an appearance of jubilance. _Strange,_ thought Arryn, _especially when they are in mourning._ The landscaping around the building was even more impressive. Flowers in all colors grew neatly in beds along the road. Toward the house, shaped bushes revealed much time and effort had been spent on their upkeep. Arryn tried to see more, but the distance from the yacht to the main house was too great.

The yacht cruised to the point of the island and dropped anchor. The Jedi and Senator disembarked and were met by the royal family's head of security, Talin Wessex.

"Welcome to Kensington Green, Senator Organa and Master Jedi," said Wessex, bowing low. "I hope you find Kensington to your comfort and liking. The speeders will take us to the main house."

Once they were aboard the speeders and out of earshot of the driver, Bail turned to his head of security. "I trust that you received my message and that the security measures I ordered have been implemented."

Talin nodded. "Yes, Senator. Your arrival was not officially announced and discretion has been used in all matters that you requested."

Bail turned to Obi-Wan and Arryn. "There will be guards posted in every sector of Kensington Green and all have been thoroughly screened."

"What about electronic surveillance?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Of course, Master Jedi," said Wessex, nodding. "We have just had a shipment of the newest security droids unloaded. I can assure you that with the security measures ordered by the King and Queen," he paused for a moment to show his grievances, "And with the additional security implemented by the Senator, the assassin will not get into Kensington Green."

Arryn was amazed by the interior of Kensington. When she'd read that the Royals were known for their pomp and ostentation, she'd had no idea what to expect. The King and Queen had spared no expense on their secondary residence. The walls were covered in soft prints and native artwork displaying the beauty of the planet adorned the walls. The marble floors glimmered and the delicate light fixtures gleamed brilliantly. All the furniture was upholstered in plush fabrics and maids bustled about, ensuring perfection.

Colonel Wessex led the Jedi and Senator to the suite of rooms that had been utilized by the royal family. "The security here is the tightest. It would be best if you conducted any investigation from here."

They were interrupted when the ornately carved double doors to the suite burst open and a young girl, several years older than Arryn, came running in.

"Senator Organa- is it true? Is the family dead?" she asked, tears in her brown eyes.

_So who is our mystery resident of Kensington Green? What role will she play? Tune in next week to find out!_


	11. There is Another

Chapter 10

FROM LAST TIME..."_Senator Organa- is it true? Is the family dead?" she asked, tears in her soft brown eyes._

The Senator looked at her with compassion. "I'm sorry, Avital." He hugged her as tears rolled down her face. Bail motioned at the two Jedi standing next to him. "These are the Jedi that will be conducting the investigation and working to restore order. And I apologize for the lack of introduction. This is Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Dunlath, Avital Ariannon. She has spent the last ten years on Alderaan as part of a Royal Exchange program. She was in close contact with the King and Queen and may be of some assistance to your investigation. I have also called for the personal valet to the monarchy, but it seems as if he has not arrived."

At that precise moment, the double doors opened once again, and an impeccably dressed man accompanied by twelve attachés breezed in. "I apologize for my delay, Senator Organa, but I was ensuring that everything was in order for your arrival. I trust you had a comfortable journey?"

"Indeed, Mr. Turrows," said Bail Organa, quite coolly. "Mr. Turrows, these are the Jedi that will be conducting the investigation. Whatever assistance they need, I trust you will be able to provide?"

"Of course, of course." Turrows turned to his aides. "If you'll please, I do believe there is work to be done." With a flourish of his hand, they were left alone.

"I am so sorry to hear about your family, Senator," said Turrows, dropping his airs. "I did not feel it was my place to say anything in front of them until the announcement was made public."

"Thank you for your condolences. Shall we begin the investigation, then?"

The Senator, Head of Security, Valet, Jedi, and Princess found seats at a large conference table in the monarchs' cabinet room.

"May I present General Obi-Wan Kenobi, who will preside over the meeting," said the Senator.

"Thank you, Senator. As you knew the king and queen on a personal level, you will be our primary sources of information. I understand that this will be difficult for you, but I need you to answer some questions. Your information may save lives. We may be able to track this assassin and prevent it from striking again," began Obi-Wan. "First of all, did the King and Queen have any known enemies?"

Turrows shook his head. "They were the people's royalty. They worked hard to serve their constituents and did not seclude themselves among their wealth. Many charities were the recipients of their significant contributions and volunteer hours."

"But what about the protest group from several years ago who wished an end to monarchy?" Interrupted Avital Ariannon.

"I believe they were simply overzealous activists, not a threat to Their Majesties," replied Wessex.

More questions followed more dead ends. Arryn, getting frustrated at the lack of information available, recalled a previous statement and realized that they were overlooking something. "Princess Ariannon, you are on Royal Exchange here, is that right?"

Avital looked at her with a quizzical expression on her face. "Yes, that is correct."

"Doesn't an exchange mean that more than one person is involved? If you're here, then who is on Dunlath?" Arryn asked.

"Yes, who _is _on Dunlath?" asked Turrows.

Bail Organa spoke. "My nephew, Alannah and Danire's oldest son, is part of a three-way Royal exchange. Dearra is on the planet Jimanichal, where their crown Prince is on Dunlath, and Avital is here."

"So Dearra is still alive?" said Turrows in shock.

"Yes," said the Senator, "Along with the next oldest, Eliana, who is away studying fine arts on Dantooine."

"Then the monarchy will not dissipate!" Cried Turrows in great joy.

Arryn looked helplessly at Obi-Wan, who looked just a perplexed as she was. The mission seemed to be out of control, and no two people knew the same information.

"Well, there is one slight problem I should mention," said Bail Organa. All heads turned in his direction. "Danire and Alannah had another child, a daughter, before Danire. She is the rightful heir of the throne. Now here is where the problem lies- she disappeared when she was quite small. I was away representing the Senate at the time on some diplomatic business in the outer rim, so I did not receive news about the child until much later, and by that time, she was gone. My sister and brother-in-law were never able to speak about her, because it was too painful. I never even knew the name of the child," he said, with great sadness in his voice.

"So should we begin a search for the missing child, then?" asked Turrows.

"We would be met with thousands of imposters," pointed out Arryn, quietly.

Obi-Wan intervened. "The course of action I suggest is that we sequester Senator Organa and the other members of the family until we capture the assassin. Is it possible to arrange a transport here for Tia, Rouge and Celly?"

Turrows nodded. "I can personally see to it."

"Very good," continued Obi-Wan. "Colonel Wessex, do you have security officers that you trust dispatched here?"

"I do." He replied crisply.

"Have them on duty day and night. Perhaps with our presence, there will not be an additional assassination attempt, but nevertheless, the family should be placed where the security is the highest. I want you to personally oversee the search for the missing heir. Is there any way that we could distinguish the child from others? Some sort of personal knowledge she would possess, perhaps?"

Bail Organa shook his head. "Not that I know of. Maybe there is something in the personal belongings of Alannah and Danire. Also, the family library is here. There might be some sort of record that we could find from it."  
"Princess Ariannon, would you be in charge of that task?"

"Most certainly."

"Arryn, would you assist her?" asked Obi-Wan. It was, in truth, an order, not a request.

"Yes, Master," she replied, slightly annoyed that he had intentionally given her the task that involved the most reading. She sighed and gotup, unsure about what she could possibly find.

_Casting note...Arryn looks like Stacey Farber (not in the Degrassi gothic makeup, though) except she has unnaturally blue eyes, like Barriss Offee from Episode II._

_Hey guys...reviews were really down last week...is that a bad sign? Improvements, suggestions, comments, questions...anything! I love feedback. Until next week..._


	12. The Journal's Secrets

Chapter 11

Arryn followed Avital to an adjoining the cabinet room. She presumed it was the monarch's study, as it contained two beautiful desks and bookshelves stocked with maps, stacks of durasheet reports, and what seemed like an infinite number of holobooks.

"Where do we even start?" said Avital to Arryn.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I'll take this half of the room, you can take the other, agreed?"

Avital nodded and opened a bookcase.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Arryn said, scrolling through the index of a holobook on modern diplomacy.

"I have no idea. Anything on a missing child or the royal children or something."

"That's conducive now, isn't it?" She replied, sarcastically.

"Very funny," said Avital, understanding the frustration Arryn felt at their task. After awhile, Avital plopped down on a chair. "This is exhausting," she exclaimed.

"Why don't you take a break for awhile," suggested Arryn.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not in the least."

Avital smiled gratefully and left to rest. Arryn surveyed the room. There were still two-thirds of the bookshelves to go through. The prospect of going through the entire room made Arryn's head spin, but there was no way she was going to force Avital to help her, especially during, what she presumed, was an emotionally turbulent time. She walked over to the desk nearest to the bookshelf she'd been searching in and flopped into the plush seat behind it. Several ornately framed photographs adorned the top next to a state of the art computer system. Arryn gazed at the pictures until an oddity on the desk caught her eye. The top drawer on the left was not as long as the drawer on the right. To an untrained eye, the desk would not appear remarkable, but to Arryn's Jedi-trained sight, the detail was noticeable.

Arryn leaned forward and noticed a nearly invisible seam on the desktop. _A secret drawer!_ She felt along the side of the desk until she heard a small click and the drawer opened. Several datapads were stacked up. Arryn picked up the one on top and sighed when she saw that it contained nothing but economic reports. _Why would economic reports be in a secret drawer? _She was about to put it back when an idea struck her. She mentally crossed her fingers in hope that it would work and held her breath as a series of new files emerged on the screen of the datapad. _Hah! I knew my encoding trick would work! _She had hacked into the private files of the Queen of Alderaan. Arryn let out a small laugh and scrolled through the files, realizing that she was reading a private journal.

Arryn looked around to make sure no one was watching, and, with a slight twinge of guilt, began reading the diary. The first entry she came across was dated the day before she died and was incomplete.

_It has been nine years since the day I gave up my most beloved daughter-_ Arryn's head snapped up in realization. _Bingo,_ she thought to herself, and kept on reading. _The anniversary of this day always saddens me, as I know it saddens Danire. I only wish I had the ability to hide my emotions as well as he does. But that is why I write, I suppose- the true Alannah is within these entries- not the official, statuesque persona I've become in public. How can I be a good mother to my children when I don't even know where my firstborn is at this minute? My heart is broken into a million shattered pieces on this day, on every day. I only wonder if it will ever mend-_

And the entry stopped. Arryn shook her head in bewilderment. On one hand, she felt bad about intruding upon the private thoughts of the monarch- almost as if she were disrespecting Alannah's memory by encroaching upon her thoughts. But on the other hand, this was _definitely_ the key to unlocking the identity of the Princess. With a deep breath, Arryn scrolled back through years worth of memories and experiences and stopped at an entry dated exactly nine year before.

_The worst day of my life has arrived. I do not know how I will be able to handle myself today. My little girl, my princess, is truly going to leave me. I have asked her dozens of times if she really wants to leave Alderaan, leave her home, her family, her title, and her response has always been yes. I must be insane- she is only three years old! How can she possibly know what is best for her? But, as my dear husband has so keenly reminded me, this is her decision, and hers alone. The transport for Coruscant has arrived. This is the last time I will hear the halls of this place filled with her laughter. I do not know how I will survive without her. Danire agreed to stay here with the other children, and being only several weeks into the fourth pregnancy, I agreed to accompany my Princess. Divine entities- I beg of you- help me through these next hours._

_Whoa, _thought Arryn. This was intense reading. The chronometer on the wall said that she'd spent over an hour learning of Alannah's thoughts. Arryn stood and stretched, amazed at the speed of time, and sat down to continue. She was about to proceed with the journal when she noticed a small chip nestled into the back of the drawer and pulled it out. It was a make she had never seen before, but she saw a port on the back of the datapad and fit the chip snugly inside. The screen on the datapad was refreshed, but the journal came back up. Arryn scrolled down, wondering why a file had not opened, and saw a link at the bottom of an entry previous to the one she had just read. She opened it and an image popped up of a much younger Alannah and Danire, holding a small baby with the seashore in the background. She looked at the name of the file, wondering what the picture was. Arryn's mouth dropped open. The caption read _Danire and Me at the Seashore with Baby Arryn- 6 Months. _Arryn dropped the datapad, which landed on the desk with a clatter. She sat back in the chair, trying to piece together what she had just discovered.

_Coruscant. Young child. Decisions. Arryn. Never seeing family again._ There were too many coincidences. With a slight tremble in her hand, Arryn picked up the datapad and went to find Bail Organa for some answers.

_A/N: Casting of the week! Okay, Alannah is based upon Marcia Cross. No reviews last chapter...does the story suck or something? What if I posted a question of the week? Question 1: Who is your favourite character so far? Why?_


	13. Here All Along

Chapter 12:

Bail Organa and Obi-Wan sat at the large conference table with a map spread over its surface, trying to discern evacuation routes. Obi-Wan turned in his chair, sensing his Padawan's presence. "What's wrong Arryn?" He asked, his face filled with concern as he noted his flushed apprentice.

Arryn took a deep breath. "Senator Organa, I need to know something. What was the surname of King Danire before he married Queen Alannah?"

"You know he gave up his last name once he joined the royal family? You _must_ be a scholar of Alderaanian history. Well, now, let me think."

"Please, Senator, it's urgent."

"When Danire was courting Alannah, his surname began with an M, if I can recall correctly…" said the Senator, desperately trying to remember. "Madeline? Medallion?"

"Mindalen?" supplied Arryn.

Bail nodded. "Yes, that's it! Mindalen." Obi-Wan understood what Arryn had discovered and paled slightly.

"I think you should see this." Arryn handed Bail the datapad. He took it and saw the picture of Alannah, Danire, and Arryn at the seashore. "Senator, _my_ name is Arryn Mindalen." Bail Organa's eyes widened. He looked from the datapad to Arryn and back. "Perhaps there are multiple Arryn Mindalens in the galaxy…" said the Padawan in the momentary silence. Bail handed the datapad to Obi-Wan who looked through several of the journal entries.

"You _do_ resemble them. Your hair is like Alannah's, and you have the same eye colour as Danire. There are too many coincidences…you must be the missing princess."

"Is there any sort of indication that would serve as tangible proof?" asked Obi-Wan in disbelief.

Bail nodded. "This may sound…eccentric, but would you roll up your sleeve for a moment?" Arryn's eyes widened in realization. She rolled up the cuff of her tunic and turned her wrist to show a birthmark on her forearm. Bail got a magnifying glass and returned to his spot at the table. "May I?" he asked. Arryn nodded. Bail held the magnifier to her skin and an image of the royal crest emerged.

"You've got to be kidding me," said a voice from the doorway leading to the hall. Turrows stood, mouth agape, as he saw the image on Arryn's wrist. "The missing Princess was here all along?"

"It appears that way," said Obi-Wan.

"So…what do we do now?" said Arryn, feeling uncomfortable at all the sudden attention.

Obi-Wan sighed. "First of all, we need to contact the Temple. Then…I think another meeting is in store."

_A/N: Okay, I tried to upload the new chapter Sunday, but ff.n seemed to be having some sort of technical problem, so I do apologise for the delay in updating. Anyways, casting call! Young Arryn (from the Prologue) is based upon Liliana Mumy and Danire Mindalen (who will be making a cameo in the future) is ChristianBale. Two for one, eh?_

_Now for question of the week- whois your least favorite character? Why?_

_REVIEW, PLEASE!_


	14. The Meeting

Chapter 13

Adi Gallia's holographic image flashed before Arryn's eyes a few minutes later. She snapped out of her momentary reverie while Obi-Wan explained the strange turn of events. Adi Gallia's expression changed to pure astonishment at the news of Arryn's lineage and her image turned to face Arryn, who was seated at the conference table. "I need to apologise to you, Arryn," began Adi.

"What?" asked Arryn, confused.

"Being the only council member stationed at the Temple besides Obi-Wan, it did not occur to me to verify that this mission would not have ramifications for you. Normally Yoda takes care of these matters, but since he was away…"

"Master Gallia," interrupted Arryn, "It was the will of the Force for this to occur. I don't hold you the least bit responsible."

"I appreciate that."

"I will contact you later tonight, once we figure out what is next," said Obi-Wan.

"Very good. May the Force be with you both." Adi's image flickered and the transmission ended. Bail, who had remained silent for the communication, rose from his place at the head of the table and went to the bay window across the room. Turrows, who was uncharacteristically quiet, broke the awkward silence. "Well, I suppose we should formulate a plan of action." No one responded immediately, so he picked up his comm and called Colonel Wessex, who arrived promptly.

Bail returned to his seat with a look of wonder on his face and immediately assumed his poised air of command. "I suppose the first thing that must be done is to bring Dearra and Eliana home. They don't even know of Alannah and Danire's deaths and should be here at this time. I recommend that the Jedi team consisting of my niece," Bail smiled warmly at Arryn, "and Obi-Wan should escort them, only if you are in concurrence, General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan processed the request for a moment. He looked at Arryn and was met with a blank, emotionless face. A mission would do her some good. "Very well. I suggest, however, that another Jedi team be dispatched here to take over the assassination investigation while we are gone."

"Of course," agreed Bail. "Can you arrange it?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"About matters of security," began Colonel Wessex, "I think it best for news of the discovery of Her Royal Highness," at which Arryn's eyes bugged out at the use of a title to describe her, "to be publicly released whilst she is off-planet. It would also enable the people to process the loss of their leader before announcing a new one. We could hold the state funeral while the Jedi are rendez-vousing with Dearra and Eliana. "

Arryn's head was spinning at all this. Bail Organa continued. "And, with the presence of additional Jedi, as well as a plethora of soldiers, guards, and police, Young Arryn's security will be ensured upon her return to Alderaan."

"My only concern is that putting my Padawan in the global spotlight will immediately label her as a target for this elusive assassin," said Obi-Wan.

"Which is precisely why I request more Jedi," said Bail Organa. "Doubling the investigation effort while you are gone should yield some sort of results. I, too, share your concern, Obi-Wan."

"I must bring up another point," said Turrows. "What of Avital Ariannon? Is she to stay here or return to her home planet?"

"I believe that should be her decision to make," said Bail Organa. "Turrows, would you mind fetching her? I think she needs to be included in this discussion." Turrows returned several moments later with Avital, who stared dumbfounded at Arryn. "I brought her up to speed thus far," said Turrows in explanation. Avital quickly remembered her manners and found a seat, smiling an apology to Arryn, who nodded an acceptance.

Bail, oblivious to the silent exchange, continued. "As you are probably aware, you have the ability to return to your home planet now. Of course we want you to remain here on Alderaan, but the decision is yours to make."

Avital did not skip a beat. "I want to stay here."

"Then that's settled. Does anyone have anything further to discuss?" asked Bail. Arryn looked down at her clasped hands, an action that went unnoticed by everyone except Obi-Wan. Bail gathered his papers. "Well, there is much to see to. Let's get to work."

_A/N: Thank you for your responses! Trivia du jour: Colin Salmon is cast as Colonel Wessex. Question du jour: Should Arryn rule Alderaan as successor to her parents or continue to be a Jedi? Until next week...may the Force be with you!_


	15. Arryn's Burden

Chapter 14

Turrows, Wessex, Bail Organa, and Avital Ariannon all filed out of the conference room, leaving Obi-Wan and Arryn at the table. He pulled out his comlink and quickly dispatched a communication to the Temple. Adi Gallia was quick to respond. "Obi-Wan, Padawan Mindalen! I did not expect to hear from you so quickly!"

"Bail Organa requests two additional teams of Jedi while Arryn and I are away," said Obi-Wan not wasting time on formalities.

"Not an issue- I have two teams positioned to leave. They'll meet you midday tomorrow. Now, I have reached a decision about how to proceed with the other issue, though I do not think you will like it. This is an unusual circumstance which calls for unusual measures. Padawan Mindalen, I'm sure you've realized at this point that it would be impossible to continue your Jedi training and command the Alderaanian System. Therefore, you must decide your own fate. This is your decision and yours alone. You do not have to respond immediately, and I hope that you do not. Take time to think this matter through. You're old enough to make an informed decision. Once again, I am sorry to be the bearer of such news. May the Force be with you." Adi terminated the connection.

"Please tell me this is all a dream," said Arryn to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid not," responded Obi-Wan. "I'm…sorry this burden has been foisted upon you." He chose his words carefully, as not to upset Arryn. He had been placed in a very precarious situation with Adi's decision. He did not want to influence Arryn's decision to stay on Alderaan or return to being a Jedi, but at the same time, it was obviously difficult for her and he needed to be supportive.

"I think I'll go talk to Avital for awhile," said Arryn. "I have many questions."

Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "I think that would be wise."

Arryn walked out and met Turrows in the hallway, who immediately bowed to her. "What can I do for Your Highness?"

Arryn wrinkled her nose. "Well, for one, my name is _Arryn_, not 'Your Highness.' If I decide to stay here, you can call me whatever you want, but for now, I'm just Arryn."

"Of course…Arryn," said Turrows, internally cringing at the lack of protocol.

"That's much better. Could you tell me where my quarters are?"

Turrows smiled. "Of course. We fixed up one of the suites for you. Your belongings were brought up already." He led the way down an exquisite hallway to a set of opulently carved doors. "Here you are. If there's anything you need, the intercom is by the door."

"Thanks."

Turrows bowed his head and left the new Princess to find herself.

**_A/N...Sorry to keep up the suspense...and honest to goodness, it will pick up, I promise. But there are some essential plot points, even in the quasi-boring chapters. _**

**_Thanks to Will-Dannyn and Nelarun of Australia, and, of course, Jedimasterobi-wankenobi. Trivia of the week: Ben Miller is cast as Turrows. Turrows doesn't have a first name. Contest! What should Turrows' first name be? Winner to be announced next chapter! _**

**_Question: Who do you think the two Jedi teams will be? Stay Tuned!_**


	16. Getting to Know Them

Chapter 15

Arryn opened the door and gasped. The room was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Three long windows piled with cushions were overlooking the magnificently manicured gardens. The walls were a soft teal color with gold inlay and trim. A large canopied four-poster Fsiji wood bed stood against one wall with a chaise lounge in teal and cream at its foot. Small tables in between the long windows held fresh flower arrangements in all shades of blue and beige and gold.

After marveling for a few minutes, Arryn changed clothes and was about to go out to find Avital when she spied her comlink, fallen discarded, on the ground. She picked it up and went to put it away when she changed her mind and made a call. The faces of Elantra and Anaria materialized in front of her.

"Hey!" exclaimed Elantra. "We got your note- you're_ so_ lucky to be on a Mission," he said before stealthily adding "Your Highness."

Arryn smiled. "Yeah, I guess," she paused, letting Elantra's words sink in. "Wait- how did you know?"

Elantra grinned. "News travels fast in the galaxy!"

Arryn rolled her eyes and pretended to laugh. "Hahaha-no. See, that _would have_ been funny, except that we haven't gone public with the news yet. Nice try, durrhead."

Anaria suppressed a giggle and pushed in front of Elantra. "What doofus here is trying-unsuccessfully, I might add- to say is that Adi Gallia told us. We're the two teams she's sending to assist you guys."

Arryn's eyes lit up. "Really?" Having her two best friends around would make her eventual decision much more bearable. She heard a voice in the background of the other end of the transmission.

"That was Darsha. We've got to go, but we'll see you tomorrow," said Anaria.

"Okay. 'Bye!" Arryn put her comlink in her belt and went in search of Avital.

Avital Ariannon was in her quarters watching the Holonews of Queen Alannah and King Danire's death when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened, revealing a pallid Arryn Mindalen.

"Am I disturbing you?" Arryn asked.

"No, no, not at all," replied Avital, turning off the news. "I need distraction now. What's up?"

"Well," said Arryn, unsure how to start, "This is an enormous decision in front of me and I was hoping to ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Let's take a walk." Avital led Arryn through a series of hallways.

"Where are we going?" asked Arryn.

"To the spot here where it's actually possible to think without being fussed by any sort of attaché, guard, whatever."

They went around the mazes of bushes and wildflowers. "What's that?" questioned Arryn of a semi-concealed plot of land where strange things seemed to be growing.

Avital shrugged. "Our gardener-you haven't met him, have you?" Arryn shook her head no. "I didn't think so. He said they were pest-killing plants, I think. I guess if you grow them away from everything else, they still work. I mean, look at these flowers!" Avital picked a purple one and put it behind her ear. "How do I look?"

Arryn permitted herself a tiny giggle. "Simply marvelous."

"Come on, we're almost there," said Avital, picking up her skirts and running ahead.

Arryn followed and slowed in amazement as they reached their destination. From the top of the white cliff behind the island upon which Kensington was situated, came a gorgeous watergall. Though not terribly wide, the falls cast a rainbow across the water between the cliff and the island.

"It's beautiful!" Arryn exclaimed.

"I come here when I'm lonely or homesick," said Avital, sitting on a marble bench. "Speaking of home, you must have been rather excited to learn about your family today."

Arryn turned from her gaze of the waterfall and sat beside Avital on the bench. "That's what I wanted to talk about, Your Highness."

Avital laughed. "Hey, we're on the same footing now, remember? Or would you rather have me call you 'Princess Mindalen?'" Arryn wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I didn't think so."

"What I wanted to ask you, since you've been here for so long, is, well, what do princesses…what do they actually do?"

"Well, taken from the example of your parents, they oversee all forms of on-planet government, from the establishment of legislation to its judiciary implementation. Some monarchies are just figureheads, a face of a culture, but not your parents. They were just as involved as any elected head of state. They worked extensively with charity organizations and traveled a great deal to really _listen_ to the needs of the people. Thanks to them, Alderaan had evolved into a true planet of peace. We've removed all planetary weapons."

"How would I ever live up to their legacy?" mused Arryn.

"If you decide to stay here, I have no doubt that in time, you'll make your mark too."

"And what if I choose not to stay? What would happen then?"

"Well, if I've done my homework correctly, the throne would go to your brother, Dearra, but because he's still a minor, he'd have to appoint a Viceroy to lead until he comes of age."

"What about me? Would I have to appoint a Viceroy, too?"

Avital shook her head. "You're exempt because you are the firstborn."

"This is so confusing," said Arryn. She stood up and went to the water's edge. She looked at her reflection in the water for a moment before turning back to Avital. "What were my parents like- as people?"

Avital smiled in reminiscence. "They were so caring and supportive- they treated me like their own daughter. Your mum had something about her- an air, I suppose, that gave off the most charisma I have ever seen. She could be serious and diplomatic when she needed to be, but when it was just the family around, she became a sensitive, hands-on mother."

Arryn smiled wistfully. "What about my dad?"

"He was a phenomenal storyteller with an incredible public presence. He _always_ found time for his children-your siblings- even during important matters. Your mum and dad had sound values and were never afraid to defend them. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to know them."

Arryn looked away. "So am I, Avital. So am I."

**I am SO sorry for the long interlude between postings. I was deciding about which University to attend next year, a decision of a comparable magnitudeto Arryn's. :) Anyways, there you have it...thanks to jedimasterobi-wankenobi, as usual (though you owe me an update, too :) ). Cast in the role of Avital Ariannon is Jennifer Freeman. Reviews most appreciated, and sooner posting will occur in the future...I promise!**


	17. Elantra's Return

Chapter 16

Arryn returned to her quarters after a long chat with Avital. She'd learned a great deal, but remained unclear about the outcome of her future. The life door opened to the common area shared by the corridors that branched off of it.

Obi-Wan was sitting on one of the couches reading a report when he saw Arryn and looked up. "Your conversation was helpful?" Arryn nodded. Obi-Wan didn't want to dwell on the subject. "I've come up with a solution to the writing aspect of your education." He handed her a holobook. She raised her eyebrow and opened it.

"It's…blank." Arryn looked up.

"Precisely. Your assignment is to just write. With practice comes perfection and sometimes a lack of structure is best."

Arryn looked at it. "Okay." She was a little angry to be reminded of her weakness once again, but most of all, she just wanted to be alone. "Good night," she said, and hurried off.

Obi-Wan was surprised at Arryn's behaviour, but would let it rest. He was not going to push her to open up. If there was one thing about Arryn, it was that she took her time to reveal her emotions. So Obi-Wan would wait and when Arryn felt the time was right, he would be there to listen.

In her quarters, Arryn looked at the holobook feeling frustrated and overwhelmed. She tossed it on one of the tables, where it fell with a loud clang. Suddenly, realized she was tired, Arryn climbed into her canopied bed and fell into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

When she awoke again, it was mid-afternoon of the following day and pale light shimmered through the two tall bay windows. She showered and dressed and left her room. In the hall coming out of the lift was the one person who Arryn _truly_ wanted to see: Elantra. She ran down the corridor and, in a very un-Arrynlike gesture, enveloped him in a hug.

"You have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you," she said, her face muffled in the embrace.

Elantra pulled away and looked at his friend. Her normally bright face seemed dull and pallid. "You want to go for a run?" He knew it was her favourite stress-reducer.

"Do I ever! Where are the others?"

"Master Siri, Darsha, and Obi-Wan are in a meeting with the security guy-"

"Colonel Wessex?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anaria's taking a nap."

Arryn gestured to Elantra to continue talking as they walked outside, followed closely by one of the Royal Guard.

"We arrived about an hour ago. That yacht is something else, isn't it? Anyways, they said you were asleep and we were under strict orders not to wake you. But my G-d, you, my best friend, the only living descendent of the Royal House of Alderaan- it's so…"

"Surreal?"

"Exactly."

"Actually, I'm not the _only_ living descendent. I have a younger brother and sister out there, which is why we're leaving tomorrow." Arryn stopped. "The perimeter of the island is a good five kilometers. Let's aim for thirty minutes." With that, she took off. Elantra followed a second later, noticing that Arryn didn't mention anything about her decision, or any feelings she had, for that matter.

Just under thirty minutes later, Arryn and Elantra returned to where they'd begun their run. They'd gone in silence, which Arryn had enjoyed, and Elantra had not. He was concerned about his friend. "Arryn, can I ask you a question?" he said as they walked back to the main house. Arryn shrugged in response, so Elantra continued. "How are you doing?"

Arryn turned to him, her eyes huge. "Elantra, I've been waiting to hear that very question since the development of this little odyssey. Everyone just assumes that I'm completely fine with having this load just dumped on me. First of all, my parents are _dead_. As in never coming back. As in never got to know me, me, their firstborn child. These are the people whose genetics I carry. Suddenly, it's 'Arryn, you look just like your mother did,' or 'Arryn, you have your father's eyes.' Those statements _mean nothing to me_. They talk as though my parents have been around me all my life and all I can do is smile and pretend that everything's okay, when I don't even know the very people they are talking about! Then, to just assume that I, a twelve year old, can decide what I want to do with my life in just a matter of days, is absolutely absurd! I have my own issues to deal with, and now, let's go adding a tiara and a planet to rule! I have no idea who I am anymore. Who am I? _Elantra, who am I?"_

Elantra took her arms. "You are Arryn Mindalen and my best friend." He gave her a hug. "And someone who is incredibly strong and needs to have faith that everything will work out in the end." Arryn nodded. "I believe in you, Ary. Now it's just _you_ who needs to believe in you."

**A/N: _This is a long overdue update specifically for you, jedimasterobi-wankenobi...thanks for your patience and your constant readership. It's nice to know that Arryn has a fan out there :) and also, thank you for your updates! All other readers, please let me know you're out there with a review...it would be much appreciated!_**


	18. The Masters' Discussion

Chapter 17

By the time they got back, Anaria was awake and being briefed by Obi-Wan, Siri, and Darsha.

"Elantra! Arryn! Perfect timing," said Siri. Anaria met Arryn's gaze and gave her a tiny smile of reassurance. Arryn smiled back and turned her attention to the older Jedi who were explaining the latest improvements in security. Obi-Wan handed Arryn a small black device.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking at it quizzically.

"It's a panic button," he replied. "The security staff will be called within a nanosecond if it's pressed."

"Thanks," said Arryn as she clipped it to her belt.

"Is anyone hungry?" Darsha asked, but Arryn wasn't. She noticed that Elantra and Anaria didn't share her feeling. They made their way to the dining area where several tables with elaborate décor were awaiting. Obi-Wan, Siri, and Darsha took one of the circular tables, allowing their Padawans to dine separately and converse without the encumbrance of adult supervision.

A uniformed butler placed plates heaped with rich, highly caloric food in front of them. Another server followed, with only a fork on his tray. He stopped at the Padawan's table and bowed before Arryn. "If you please, Your Royal Highness, we must ensure that your food is safe to eat."

Arryn handed her plate over without complaint. Her stomach had turned at the sight of the food as it was, and she mentally added _Gag me_ to the thoughts in her head as she noticed Elantra and Anaria staring. Arryn glared at the forest green tablecloth while her food was being tested, angry at the fact that she couldn't even spend five minutes with her friends without a reminder of the burdenous decision that remained to be made.

Nearby, the Masters did not notice the proceedings at the Padawan table. Speaking in a low tone as not to be heard by their apprentices, Darsha asked Obi-Wan, "How has it gone?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I wish I knew. She's taking this very seriously- too seriously, I'm afraid. I've never seen anyone as stressed as she, not even Anakin. I must be honest, I'm concerned for her well-being. I can't force her to open up to me, not while she's this emotionally vulnerable, but at the same time, I don't want to influence her eventual decision. It's a precarious situation to be in, and I don't like it one bit."

Siri listened intently and paused thoughtfully before responding, "I don't wonder if there is more than one contributing reason. I understand that this…situation is difficult, but Elantra told me he has noticed a significant change in Arryn recently. She's become more…introverted."

"Maybe it's time to talk to her, Obi-Wan. When was the last time you pulled out the 'sympathetic ear' aspect of the Master job description?" asked Darsha dryly.

Obi-Wan looked over to the table where Arryn sat with Anaria and Elantra. He _did_ notice a difference in her demeanor- and in her physical appearance. Her deep azure eyes had lost their usual sparkle and her skin appeared pale and ashen. Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Yes…you have a point. I'll talk to her."

"Do you ever think of your parents? Do you ever wonder what they are doing at this very instance?" asked Siri, changing the subject.

Obi-Wan placed his cup on the table. "That's an interesting thought. I don't really think of them…I have too much else on my mind. Besides, every Jedi who is given charge of an apprentice becomes a kind of parent. Being one gives me no time to think of my own."

Several tables over, Arryn knew the Masters were talking about her, but she wasn't fazed. She, herself, did not say much during dinner, instead opting to listen to Elantra and Anaria describe how they'd spent their two days apart and laughing weakly at their jokes.

Arryn had thought that having her friends around would make things easier for her, but instead, she just felt worse. If she stayed on Alderaan, she might never see them again. That thought led to her family and how they must've felt when she left to go to Coruscant so many years before. Suddenly, she felt a pang in her throat and made an excuse about a headache before rushing off and leaving her friends, rather bewildered, at the dinner table.

In the coolness of her room, Arryn took a deep breath, trying to suppress an urge to cry that had been welling up inside her for over a day. Her calming techniques were no match for her emotions, though, and she let out a small sob, followed by another, and another. She didn't try to stop the steady flow of tears that came and fell on her window seat, suppurating.

A/N: This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I hope it wasn't too noticible...if so, I'm very sorry. The next update will be the long awaited Obi-Wan/Arryn heart-to-heart...stay tuned! Also...casting for Eliana, Arryn's sister is between Emma Watson and Rachel Hurd-Wood. I haven't decided yet :)


	19. Heart to Heart

Chapter 18

Obi-Wan had noticed his Padawan's lack of appetite and disappearance from dinner. Siri, Darsha, and their Padawans settled in the common area to discuss strategy for their investigation and Obi-Wan decided it was high time to take Darsha's comments to heart. He needed to have a talk with Arryn.

He knocked on her door, but received no response. Obi-Wan's first instinct was to leave Arryn alone, as she obviously didn't want to be disturbed, but as her Master, he had an obligation to find out what was going on.

Obi-Wan knocked again and a small voice returned, "It's open." He turned the handle and at first glance, did not see his apprentice, but realized the tiny figure at the window was Arryn. She turned as he walked in, her face stained with fallen tears. Obi-Wan had the startling realization that he had never seen her cry before.

"I…I never got a chance to say goodbye," she sobbed in explanation of her state.

Obi-Wan waited until she calmed down and said, "Arryn, we need to talk." She nodded in response. "Let's take a walk." Arryn brushed the last few stray tears from her cheeks and stood up. Master and Padawan walked down the corridor and turned down another hallway.

"Where are we going?" said Arryn softly.

"In each set of suites is a courtyard." Arryn stared. "Well, I had to do _something_ while you were asleep," explained Obi-Wan. Arryn smiled and almost laughed before she caught herself and the serious expression of the last few days returned to her face.

At the entrance to the courtyard stood two Royal Guards prepared to escort Arryn out. Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I will be with Her Royal Highness in the garden- there is no need for an additional escort."

"Of course, General Kenobi."

Had Arryn not been in such a state, she would have enjoyed the various bright colors of the blooming flowers and shrubs, but her eyes passed over them without a second glance.

"Alright Arryn, what's up?"

Arryn looked away, deciding how much she wanted to reveal. She was really deciding how much she trusted Obi-Wan.

"How do I know if I'm making the right decision? What if I regret it? This isn't something I can just take back- it's the rest of my life! Why do _I_ have to choose? Why can't someone take it away from me? I just…I just wish it would all go away!" Arryn cried in anguish.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to face her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking in to her eyes. "My Padawan, _I_ would bear your burden for you if I could. But this is a decision _you_ must make, and I think you know that, too." Arryn nodded. "You must do what your _heart_ tells you. No one will be angry at what you decide.

"I don't know that I'll get the chance to say this once we leave, but should you decide to remain here, I want you to know that you've been a good apprentice, Arryn."

Arryn knew a compliment like that was extremely rare from Obi-Wan. Returning to her original train of thought, Arryn decided it was time to reveal the deep-seeded fear that had been growing inside her. She took a deep breath and said, "Master? Does me knowing about my family make me a bad Jedi? I mean, these sorts of connections aren't supposed to be part of our lives…" she trailed off as they continued walking.

"You are in a…unique situation here. I wish there were other Jedi that have had the same experiences as you, but I don't have any examples. I _can_ say this: you having the knowledge of your family is different than having the experience of growing up with them. You've lived at the Temple for ten years or so. I don't think that two days' knowledge will create relationships that will cloud your judgment- two days is _hardly_ ten years. In Anakin's case, the situation was-" Arryn's expression had softened while Obi-Wan was talking, but at the mentioning of Anakin's name, she inhaled sharply as her face turned to steel. Obi-Wan, who could sense a change in perception at the blink of an eye, immediately caught on. "Anakin- that's what this is all about, isn't it?"

Arryn looked away as she felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Yes," she mumbled softly.

"And you're afraid that creating these familial connections will lead you to the dark side?"

Arryn nodded. "Each day is a struggle for me, knowing that every move I make is compared to Anakin's in everyone's mind." Obi-Wan realized that Arryn had articulated thoughts that were in _his_ heart, thoughts that had surfaced when he first decided to take on another Padawan. He couldn't tell her that, though. In her current emotional state, the news would only devastate her. Obi-Wan had to find a way to reassure her, even if he, too, felt uneasy.

Arryn continued. "And now _this_? Everyone says that the connection he had with his family was his downfall. How do I know it won't be mine, too?"

As Arryn spoke, Obi-Wan recalled back to when Anakin was her age. Anakin consistently pushed limits and tried Obi-Wan's patience, where as Arryn was obedient and disciplined, despite a few minor flaws and a reluctance to share them. No, Arryn was not Anakin, and the proper words to reassure his apprentice were present in his mind. Obi-Wan stopped and once again faced Arryn.

"I want you to realize, Arryn, that I know your abilities better than you do. After all, I have trained you. For nearly two years I have shaped you and tempered you and I know the mettle you are made from. I know your strengths and weaknesses; particularly after all we've been through. The thing's we've done, the missions we've been on have honed you, but the steel was there to begin with. I want you to know, Arryn Mindalen, that I do not regret my decision to take you on. _Never_ doubt my commitment to you."

Arryn looked up at him and the dimness in her eyes faded slightly. "Thank.you, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "Now, according to my calculations, you are still several hours behind on sleep and we have an early start tomorrow."

Arryn's lips twisted into a smile, albeit a small one. She nodded in agreement. "Yes, Master. Good night."

A/N: I think this is probably my favourite chapter. The next one is very promising...it marks a MAJOR turning point (yes...I am _so_ cruel for that cliffhanger...well...you'll just have to R/R!) I want to give some credit to Laurie R. King and Jude Watson for the help with this chapter...tweaked ideas are from Jedi Quest books and _The Beekeeper's Apprentice_ (a must-read for mystery lovers!) BTW...the courtyard is like an indoor version of the Kensington Palace gardens. Jedimasterobi-wankenobi...the tables are turned..._you_ owe me an update ;). WillDannyn...thanks for the review and welcome back!


	20. Strike!

Chapter 19

Late that same night, a figure shrouded in shadow deftly moved toward the suite of rooms where he knew the princess was staying. He stopped several feet away from the door, certain that the two stationed guards were unable to see him. _The potion never fails,_ he thought with glee. He silently stroked the snake-like coil wrapped around his gloved right arm and it stirred under his touch. "You know what to do, my beautiful," he whispered to it. The coil unwound itself and slithered along the seams of the wall and ceiling before slipping under the door of Arryn's bedroom. A moment later, the figure spotted bright green sliding toward him and he held out the gloved hand. "Mission accomplished," he whispered. "Let's go home."

**A/N: It's short, I know...but very significant...what do you think this means? Stay tuned (update MUCH sooner, I promise)...also welcome back Nelarun, Will-Dannyn, and, of course, Jedimasterobi-wankenobi (love the new story, btw!).**


	21. Leaving Alderaan

Chapter 20

Arryn awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, an effect, she presumed, of her elevated anxiety and stress level. She packed her stray belongings and was about to leave for breakfast, when the holobook from two days before caught her attention, abandoned by the table by the door. She stuffed it away, making a mental note to write in it _sometime_ and headed out the door.

Arryn was the last to arrive at the dining room. She dropped her pack at the door, and after checking in with Obi-Wan, went to join Elantra and Anaria at their table.

"Morning Princess," said Anaria in good humour. Arryn mentally rolled her eyes and let the comment pass.

"Ar, you look…different," said Elantra with a critical look about his face. "Are you okay?"

Arryn shrugged. After she swallowed a sip of tea she said, "I'm okay, but I've got one heck of a headache, probably from not getting enough sleep or stress or something."

Elantra raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They finished eating to the background noise of small talk and, along with their Masters, met Bail Organa in the large conference room. "The security forces, military, and police are all at your disposal," said Organa to Siri and Darsha. "More details are available from the crime lab, but those will have to wait- the transport is waiting for you, General Kenobi and Arryn. I sent a message to the chief of Jimanichal. He will meet you once you arrive, but insists that you be the bearers of the news to Dearra. Please have a safe journey and give your sister and brother my love and sympathy."

The elder Jedi nodded and exchanged the traditional "May the Force be with you."

Anaria and Elantra skipped the formalities and gave Arryn a hug. Elantra took the opportunity to whisper to her, "We _will_ find whoever is responsible-"

"And bring them to justice," finished Anaria.

Arryn nodded. "I know you will." She gave them a tiny smile of appreciation and followed Obi-Wan and Bail to a secluded landing strip on the far side of the island.

"Jimanichal is several hours away; it should take no time to get there. Dantooine is several days' journey from there, though." He paused, as if searching for what to say. "Good luck."

Obi-Wan nodded and Arryn followed him aboard. She settled in the co-pilot's seat and, as they took off, thought about how much had changed in the last few days. Never in a million years did Arryn dream she would be on her way to meet her sister and brother.

Arryn smiled to herself and turned to Obi-Wan. "I think this gives new meaning to 'the future is always in motion."

Obi-Wan chuckled. She was right.

**A/N: Okay, so the delay was entirely NOT my fault...I went to upload and the site had "too much traffic." Gah. Anyways, yes...there you have it...more "fluff," I suppose. Anyways, Dearra is cast as Zac Efron (and yes, this was decided in his pre-High School Musical days). Enjoy!**


	22. To Jimanichal

Chapter 21

"I'm sure there is a profusion of information available about Jimanichal in the Navigation Computer. Use this time to learn about where we are headed. And no skimming- this time you actually have to read it."

"Of course," agreed Arryn, who flipped a switch and pulled up the entry on Jimanichal. Sometime later, Arryn rubbed aching eyes, the effect from either reading or the headache that seemed to be progressively getting worse.

"What have you learned?" asked Obi-Wan, who was looking at a console, but sensed her shift in concentration.

"The planet consists of tropical rainforest, left mostly natural. Some mountains and lakes, too. Only one major city, but it's small. Very little technological development."

"What about inhabitants?"

"The people are humanoid. They speak a dialect called Balkomore, which varies regionally."  
"Very good," approved Obi-Wan. "To connect our journey with our politics unit, notice the tribal organization. This is an instance where social structure is merged with political standing. The chiefs of the various tribes engage in a conclave every four years to elect a chief of state who serves as the head of the planetary government. The current chief of state has been reelected forty times, so many, in fact, that he has been named King. He serves as the host to your brother."

Arryn quickly did some mental math. "By the Force, they have quite a lifespan!"

"That is true," replied Obi-Wan, "And they typically last twice as long. Look to your right."

Jimanichal came into view, a jade orb in a velvety sky. They landed the ship at the base of one of the colossal mountains in what hardly could be considered a spaceport. As they descended, a man who barely looked thirty, let alone over two hundred, greeted them with a low bow. His skin was the colour of clay with four vertical lines descending from his temple to his jaw. His eyes, the colour of celery, were brimming with compassion as he gazed at Arryn. She closed her eyes for a moment and silently prayed for no more sympathies. This part of her journey would not be easy; she wanted as little reminder of what loomed ahead as possible. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

**A/N: Stay tuned for more…also, be sure to look out for the co-write with Jedimasterobi-wankenobi, featuring Arryn in a new role- as the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker!**

**Nelarun- Thanks muchly for the response! It's always great to hear from you.**

**JMOK- Let me know when you're ready to start…I can't wait!**


	23. Dearra

Chapter 22

"Miss Mindalen," said he in thickly accented Basic, "my most sincere condolences to you and your family. Master Jedi, the warmest of welcomes. I apologise if this is considered rude, but for what reason is a Jedi escorting a Princess?"

Arryn stepped forward. "Because, Sir, I am a Jedi, too."

The man's face contorted into a look of pure surprise for a split second before ceremony took hold once more and he calmly replied, "Ah, I see."

Arryn stepped back and mumbled to herself, "Or at least, I _was_ a Jedi…"

"Well, I am Tu Mis Seri. Welcome to Jimanichal. To reach my village where your brother resides, we must climb," said Seri, gesturing to the mountain.

"That is not a problem," replied Obi-Wan and they began their trek up the steep trail of the peak.

Halfway through the hike, Arryn felt a deep ache in her bones. _Oh God,_ she thought. _Two days away on a mission and I'm already out of shape._ She stopped for a second and took a calming breath, which was of little help.

Before long, they reached the plateau and passed through the entrance to Dearra's village. A cluster of thatch huts and fields active with vegetables of all colours comprised the village. Men and women dressed in simple homespun clothes scurried about, taking little notice of the newcomers except to wave a greeting to their chief.

"This way, if you'll please," said Seri, guiding them to one of the larger huts at the rear of the village. "We take great pride in our agriculture here. Though we have the technology for many times the productivity, we value the simplicity of a strong work ethic," he explained. "And this way, we create a connection to what sustains us."

Seri stopped in front of the building. "Class should be nearly finished, but go on in. They won't mind."

Obi-Wan and Arryn climbed the steps to the large porch where the old fashioned door was propped open with a large stone. Inside, children sat on wooden benches in a semi circle around a large board. The teacher's back was turned, but was giving a lesson on the functions of grammar. He asked a question and Arryn's gaze swept the room as a dozen or so students vied to supply an answer.

The teacher turned around to call on someone and locked eyes with Arryn, who was standing in the back of the room with Obi-Wan. The teacher's eyes were a peculiar shade of blue, a deep azure matched by the person who held his gaze. The momentary transfiguration was gone, and, after answering a question and doling out an assignment, the teacher dismissed the students and approached the visitors. "I…I have envisioned this day for many years, but now that it's come, I'm at a loss for words."

"Hello, Dearra," said Arryn, shyly.

Dearra embraced his sister. "It's been so long." He gestured to one of the benches. "Please sit down. Master Jedi…General Kenobi, if I'm not mistaken, it's an honor to have you here. What can I do for you?"

"Your Royal Highness," began Obi-Wan, unfazed by the level of knowledge possessed by Dearra, "We come bearing bad news." Arryn looked at him, silently asking if _she_ could be the one to tell her brother. Obi-Wan gave a slight nod.

"Dearra," began Arryn in a shaky voice, looking at her hands, "Mom and Dad, they're…dead."

Dearra looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. "But…but how?"

"They were poisoned," supplied Obi-Wan gently.

Dearra stood up and put his hands on his head and turned away. He was silent for a long moment, then turned back to them. "Shantelle, Aristoe, Domisaia- who is taking care of our sisters and brothers?"

Arryn couldn't meet his eyes. "They…were murdered as well."

"No! There must be some mistake! I can't believe it's true!"

Obi-Wan looked sympathetic. "Dearra, denial is a very…human emotion, especially when the truth is painful. You need to come back to Alderaan, though, which is why we're here."

Dearra thought for a moment. "I will return home. What of Eliana? She was on Dantooine-"

"And still is," finished Obi-Wan. "We will have to stop there before returning to Alderaan."

Dearra numbly sat down. "Is the person responsible-"

Obi-Wan put a hand on his arm. "Two Jedi teams are heading up the investigation. They are working as we speak."

Dearra looked away. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Would you…would you mind if I were alone for a few moments? I…I need to process things."

They stood up. "Of course." Arryn squeezed her brother's hand and followed Obi-Wan out. _Poor Dearra,_ thought Arryn. _If I think my grief is bad, his must be multiplied infinitely._ _I suppose I have much to learn about emotions._

**A/N: This is the last update for awhile, as I'll be away on holiday until the end of the month. JMOK- I tried meebo a couple of times, but you were always offline. Oh, and the response to the question you posed is 18 . Now there will be something to look forward to upon my return! I can't wait to read what you wrote! **

**Thanks NELARUN for your kind words. If Jimanichal were real, I think it'd look like the Amazon in the movie the Mission. It's so much fun creating worlds…now I know why George Lucas does what he does! **


	24. Down the Mountain

Chapter 23

"It's funny," mused Arryn out loud once she and Obi-Wan had left. "Never would I have imagined myself here, now. Just a few days ago, I was more concerned about the moons of Ord Mantell than anything else. Now all of this…and Dearra…it's just hard to grasp!" Arryn's little tirade left her with a raw feeling in her throat. She coughed slightly, but shrugged off the oddity.

"Missions have their own way of teaching and the change that can occur as a result forces adaptation." Obi-Wan looked to the distance, recalling an event from his past. "When I was a Padawan, Qui-Gon and I were called on a mission to negotiate the eradication of a blockade over Naboo. Subsequently, Qui-Gon was killed and I ended up with Anakin as _my_ Padawan. So you see, Arryn, your situation isn't entirely absurd."

Arryn had heard the stories about Naboo and what followed, but never from Obi-Wan. She was lucky to hear any sort of references to his past. It took a lot for him to divulge memories of that nature, and Arryn smiled slightly, privileged to have been the recipient.

Dearra appeared a few minutes later, with Tu Mis Seri, who spoke quietly to him before rejoining Arryn and Obi-Wan. He carried a small satchel with his belongings and said, "I'm ready." With an exchange of goodbyes, the three travelers made their trek down the mountain.

"How long have you been on Jimanichal?" asked Obi-Wan, trying to make some small talk.

"Four years," replied Dearra. "I go home to Alderaan twice a year for several days, then return here for the remaining time."

"Do you like it?" asked Arryn.

Dearra nodded. "Sure. I didn't have to do an exchange like this, I wanted to. I figure that the more culturally wise I am, the better off I'll be when I return home for good."

"For good?"

"Well, I had planned on returning home at the age of sixteen to receive a more formal education from Mum's sisters and Uncle Bail, maybe spend some time on Coruscant to learn about the Senate and all, but now- I don't know what will happen. Will _you_ be staying?"

"I…I don't know." Arryn looked off into the distance.

Obi-Wan, sensing a sharp escalation in Arryn's anxiety, intervened to change the subject. "It's growing dark. We should pick up the pace." Arryn couldn't have been more in agreement. They reached the ship in record time, which was just as well, because Arryn felt physically miserable and wanted nothing more than to climb into her bunk and sleep for eternity. But, being the good Padawan and sister that she was, Arryn made sure Obi-Wan and Dearra had everything under control for the pre-flight.

Typically, Padawans waited for their Masters to suggest sleep, but formalities came second to how bad she was feeling. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest," said Arryn to Obi-Wan.

The Master looked at her and frowned. "You look awfully pale. Rest should do you some good."

Within seconds of lying down, Arryn was asleep. Ironically, her wish for eternal sleep was a command that her cells were prepared to obey. She was sick.

**A/N: I'm back from holiday and it was absolutely brilliant! Here is a much needed update, and I hope that new readers, in addition to my core support, find some enjoyment in it! JMOK…hi! How are things coming? Thanks for the review, btw.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, COMMENTS, heck ANYTHING is most welcome!**


	25. Feverish Dreams

Chapter 24

_ It was a gorgeous day, Arryn noted with satisfaction, and a glorious one to spend at the seashore. Her mother and father watched her little brothers and sisters from the shoreline. Seayna and Aristoe were busy building castles out of the sand, whilst Kana, who stood nearby wearing an expression of boyhood mischief upon his face, schemed a way to destroy them. Dearra chased a shrieking Domisaia in the water, while Kaisa, Elyseé, and Eliana lay out sunbathing._

_"Don't go too far out," called Alannah, who shaded her eyes from the sun with one hand._

_"Kana, no!" shouted Danire to his son, who had proceeded to destroy his siblings' sand creation._

_Arryn stood off to one side, watching her family and reveling In its tumult and chaos. Her intense comfort and happiness at the love of which she was a part quickly disappeared with the dawning of a fast-moving black mass on the horizon._

_"No!" cried Arryn, desperately trying to push back the end to her perfect moment. But the blackness came, enveloping each member of her family, one by one, until she was the only one left. The blackness crept closer and a high pitched scream was the last thing she recalled before everything went dark._

Thanks for the feedback, and apologies for the petit chapter. The next one will be much longer, I promise.


	26. Sickness Strikes

Chapter 25

"Um, Master Obi-Wan…I think we have a problem," said Dearra, wrinkling his forehead. "I can't get the navicomputer to accept the coordinates to Dantooine." A small _bang_ issued from the console and the whole display went black. "That couldn't have been good."

"Blast!" said Obi-Wan, who had come to look over Dearra's shoulder. "I think the circuit is fried. I could try to hotwire it, but there is the risk that I could damage the other systems in the process." Obi-Wan stood silent for a moment, deep in thought. He sighed and said, "Dearra, would you mind waking your sister? She could probably figure out the problem better than either of us."

"Sure thing." Dearra walked back to the bunks on the ship and gently shook Arryn's shoulder. There was no response. "Ar? Arryn? Hey, wake up. There's a glitch with the navicomputer that we need you to fix." Dearra looked closer at his sister and saw that her face was as white as a sheet. "Arryn, are you okay? Arryn?"

Trying not to panic, Dearra made his way back to the bridge. "Master Obi-Wan, Siri, um…is Arryn typically a deep sleeper?"

Obi-Wan rose from his crouched position near the navigation panel, a look of grave concern on his face. "No."

"She is not waking up, and she doesn't look very well." Obi-Wan followed Dearra, who gently prodded her again. "Hey Arryn, it's us. Please wake up!" Arryn was still.

Obi-Wan took her pulse. "It's weak, but still there," he reported to Dearra. He felt her forehead. "She's burning up."

"What should we do?" said Dearra, his voice hinting panic.

"I can still feel her Force signature, so she must be internally fighting whatever is attacking her. Get the med kit and see if you can break her fever. I'm going to contact Siri Tachi and Darsha Assant, the two Jedi on Alderaan."

"Do you think that the assassin got to Arryn, too?" asked Dearra, not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Dearra." Obi-Wan looked him straight in the eye, a grim expression on his face. "Yes. I think Arryn's been struck. But I hope with all my heart that that is not the case."

**A/N: I want to let you know the answer to a great question posed by Lady Kiara Skywalker about the ages of the Mindalen kids. Arryn is twelve in the story, Dearra is eleven, Eliana is ten. It was my intention for them to seem more mature than one typically is at that age- in the Star Wars universe, age seems to be irrelevant. After all, Padme was only fourteen in Phantom Menace, and she was Queen of an entire planet! Also, the Mindalen kids were sort of forced to grow up sooner than other kids, with Arryn being a Jedi and the other two supposedly in the spotlight (more or less) as Royal children. **

**As always, _merci mille fois_ to my reviewers: JMOK, Lady Kiara Skywalker, Nelarun, and G-Anakin 13 (sorry for not mentioning you earlier!). **

**Quick Poll: Do you think Arryn's going to survive 'Destiny?' (I already know the answer, but just out of curiosity…  )**


	27. Alderaanian Informers

Chapter 26

On Alderaan, Siri Tachi rubbed her eyes from staring at her datapad for several hours straight. Her comrade, Darsha Assant, let out a small sigh. "This is insane- six million known poisons, and none fit the description of what we're looking for."

"We've just got to keep search-" Siri was cut off by a chime from her comlink, which she patched through the desktop console in Danire and Alannah's study. "Obi-Wan!" She exclaimed, as the image of her fellow Jedi appeared. The grim expression on his face brought immediate concern. "What's wrong?"

"I need to know everything the investigators have uncovered about the poison," said Obi-Wan urgently. "I think Arryn's been attacked."

"Oh my…" said Siri, eyes widening in horror before snapping to attention. "It's a non-contagious plant derivative that gives off flu-like symptoms…headache, fatigue, fever-"

"When it is really destroying the body's blood, multiplying at an unfathomable rate," finished Darsha. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "There's one problem, Obi-Wan. They can't figure out how it's transmitted. Until that has been discovered, we can't create an antidote."

"We have another problem on our hands," said Obi-Wan. "The navicomputer has completely shut down, so we are essentially just floating here. Could you pull up the schematics of the ship and let me know if there is an alternative way to get us moving?"

Darsha nodded. "I'll go do the research now and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Keep us informed of Arryn's condition, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

"And you."

Obi-Wan hurried back to Dearra, who was adding more blankets to Arryn's weakened form."Any luck?" he asked.

"No. I'm trying to burn her fever out. The medkit hasn't been restocked in some time, though, so I'm improvising." Dearra sighed and looked up at Obi-Wan. "Is there anything you can do with the Force? If I were more attuned, I would try, but…" He looked at his hands. "I just hate feeling helpless."

Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're a good brother, Dearra. I'll stay with her. Why don't you get some rest?" Dearra nodded and squeezed one of Arryn's limp hands before going to his own bunk. All he could do was wait.

**A/N: I am SO sorry that it took quite a long time for this last update. I am settling into life at University, so things have been a bit hectic. Anyways….**

**JEDIMASTEROBI-WANKENOBI**

**Thank you for your patience. We'll eventually get this Meebo thing down, right? Or else, do you just want to email back and forth? We might have more luck that way.**

**G-ANAKIN13**

**Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**NELARUN**

**Wow, I had no idea there is a malicious side to you . But you might be on to something…you never know….**

**LADY KIARA SKYWALKER**

**Thanks for asking about the age thing…and also for the review.**

**OTHER READERS**

**I hope you enjoy. Comments/suggestions, etc. are always appreciated!**


	28. Dearra's Wish

Chapter 27

Obi-Wan sat by Arryn's bedside and looked at his lifeless Padawan. He thought about Dearra's statement about using the Force and wondered if he _could_ use the mental Master-Padawan bond to rid Arryn of the poison. He went into a deep meditative trance, and despite creating a concentrated unity with the Force, Arryn was too weak to even respond to her subconsciousness. Hours later, Obi-Wan could no longer attempt to help his Padawan and returned to his normal state of consciousness.

"Come on Arryn," he murmured softly. "I've already lost one Padawan. I can't lose you, too." Without turning, Obi-Wan sensed Dearra come up behind him.

"Anything?"

"No. She's just…peaceful." Said Obi-Wan.

"Why don't I relieve you of duty," said Dearra, coming to sit at the table across from Obi-Wan. After a moment's contemplation, Obi-Wan decided that no rest would only have futile results and consented to Dearra's proposal.

The cycle continued for quite some time, with Jedi and Prince alternating rest, working of the navigation console, and watching over Arryn.

After checking the progress of Siri and Darsha, Obi-Wan went to clear his frustration at feeling helpless through some deep meditation. Dearra looked at his sister and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe Arryn's uncanny family resemblance and yet another wave of loneliness and heartache washed over him. He wasn't sure if Arryn could hear him, but Dearra leaned close and whispered, "Arryn, you and Eliana are all the family I have left. I've just found you and after everyone else…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too. You've _got_ to fight. I love you too much to let you go now. Come on, Ary, you've got to pull through this." Dearra didn't care how emotional he was- this was his sister that lay palely in front of him. Dearra went to a supply closet and pulled out a thick blanket that he draped on his sister. He picked up her cold hand and lay his on top. He put his head on his hand, feeling rather deadened, but quickly raised it as something caught his eye.

Part of Arryn's sleeve had fallen back when Dearra had picked up Arryn's hand. On her wrist were green dots, about a centimetre in diameter. Looking closer, he realised that dots were punctures, each with a large yellow and purple bruise forming around them, as if Arryn had had a strange sort of bracelet tattooed on. Careful to avoid contact with the punctures, Dearra laid Arryn's hand back on the blanket and ran to tell Obi-Wan of his discovery.

**A/N: Another chapter closer to some answers, my dear readers!!! I hope you are enjoying reading Destiny as much as I am writing it! Now, to some individual shout outs:**

**JMOK- Hooray for Yahoo Messenger! It was great getting to work on our co-authored story, and I am waiting with bated breath to see your movie! **

**Nelarun- I'm glad you're back and hope everything is well! Thanks so much for the review!!!**

**G-Anakin13- Your note made _me_ smile! Thank you!!**

**REVIEWS..PLEASE!!!!!!**


	29. Just Waiting

Chapter 28

Back on Alderaan, Darsha rubbed her temples. "I swear, if anymore confounded relatives show up, I will….spontaneously combust!" After the news of the monarchs' death, what seemed like all of the upper echelon of Alderaanian society had descended upon Kensington Green, much to the chagrin of the Jedi there.

Siri laughed. "Honestly, Darsha, I thought that was me talking!"

At that moment, Elantra and Anaria burst into the room. "Turrows just reported a Rouge Organa and family have requested clearance to land." Siri and Darsha shared a look.

"Clear them," said Siri. "Rouge is one of Bail's sisters."

"No problem," replied Anaria, who spoke into her comlink to report the news back to Turrows.

Elantra walked over to the desk that had unofficially been claimed by Siri and Darsha. "Any news on Arryn at all?"

Darsha sadly shook her head. "No updates of any sort. We have an engineering team working on the navicomputer problem, though, so at worse, they will soon be able to get to a proper medical facility."

Siri turned her datapad to face Elantra. We have narrowed the list of diseases that match Arryn's symptoms down to twelve. Once it has been identified, the government has a database of cultivators of the disease, which should lead us to our culprit."

Anaria, who had wandered over during Siri's talk, asked, "If Arryn received the same poison that her family did, why is it that they didn't become comatose?" It was an eloquent way of asking why Arryn was not dead.

"That is an excellent question," said Darsha. "I spoke with Barriss Offee in the Medical Center at the Temple a few moments ago and she believes that Arryn's force ability is what is controlling the spread of the poison. She has the rest of the healers on high alert, so once we find the disease, an antidote can be created."

"So…essentially, we're just…waiting?" asked Elantra.

Siri nodded grimly. "Unfortunately so."

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm SO sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I had a marvelous semester in the States, but it's good to be home, as well. I promise, more chapters are soon on their way. Reviews are always appreciated, and thanks to those who are sticking with Arryn's saga. Until next time…MTFBWY.**


	30. One Crisis Solved

Chapter 29

Obi-Wan knew something was amiss before Dearra came running in.

"I think I know how she was poisoned," he said quickly, eyes blazing.

Obi-Wan followed Dearra to Arryn, who pushed up her sleeve and showed him the strange rash.

"It looks as if something constricted itself around her arm and then punctured her skin, which is how the poison probably entered her bloodstream," said Obi-Wan, peering at the green dots.

"What, like an animal?" asked Dearra.

"Perhaps. I have heard of several types of vine that are capable of something like this. A plant would be my likely guess."

"Will this help the other Jedi find an antidote?"

Obi-Wan looked Dearra in the eye and said, "I certainly hope so. Let's send a message to them and see if we can get some answers now."

Dearra followed Obi-Wan to the bridge and quickly connected to Kensington.

"Master Obi-Wan!" Exclaimed Elantra, on Alderaan. Siri, Darsha, and Anaria appeared next to Elantra, and Obi-Wan explained the situation.

"We will get right on it," said Siri. "Expect a communiqué from the Temple shortly. It will be Barriss Offee about an antidote. Your information has helped us narrow our list of suspects substantially. There is a good chance we will find the culprit before you return." Siri took a breath, which Elantra used to jump in.

"Are you…" he pointed to the figure next to Obi-Wan.

"May I present-" began Obi-Wan.

"Dearra. Just Dearra. Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine," said the Prince intently.

Darsha's image smiled and turned with the addition of a fourth figure- Colonel Wessex. "Masters Jedi, we've come up with a solution to the navigation problem." He handed a datapad to Darsha and disappeared from the viewscreen.

Darsha studied the analysis for a moment. "This doesn't entirely solve the problem, but it _can_ get you to Dantooine."

She passed the datapad to Siri, who examined the plan. "We can program the ship's computer from here- the engineers have created an override system, which can at least get you to Eliana. If you can't get the ship fixed on the planet, we can override it again to get you back to Alderaan."

"Good," approved Obi-Wan. "Hopefully we will see you soon. _All_ of us."

"Nice meeting you!" called Dearra before the transmission ended.

The numbers on the navicomputer changed as they were manually entered from Alderaan. "Well, at least one crisis is over," said Dearra with a sigh as he sat down next to the comm. "So….now we wait."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Wait, indeed."

**A/N: Thanks to Nela and JMOK…it's great being back. Expect a short update midweek and a much longer one this time next weekend. **


	31. Assassin Identified

Chapter 30

At the Aldera headquarters of Alderaan's Royal Security Force, six shuttles, each holding three top investigative soldiers, flew towards their respective destinations. They had just received word from Kensington that they needed to search for the cultivators of certain plants and check their alibis against the day of the King and Queen's murder.

Some hours later, the fourth of the six groups reached a botanical laboratory outside of Crevasse City. They disembarked and were met by the lone scientist of the facility.The highest ranking soldier stepped forward and handed the elderly man a warrant. "Sir, we understand you possess Tisperden Root among your plants. Where we you-"

The man looked up from the warrant in alarm and interrupted the soldier. "No, Sir!" He put the durasheet down and wiped his hands on his apron. "A fellow by the name of Ethram Seramani took most of my plants just a week or so ago! He said he was doing some research for a cure for Bray's Disease and had all the necessary transfer papers and legal documents needed for Tisperden Root."

"The papers must have been forged," said one of the officers. "We have not authorizes anything of the sort."

"I only wanted a nice vegetable garden now that I've come of age!" Lamented the old scientist. The commanding officer of the group commed Aldera for information on Ethram Seramani and regarded the elderly scientist with a mixture of pity and disgust as he waited for a response.

After several moments, a voice came crackling over the comm. "Sir, he is currently under the employment of their Royal Majesties. He's stationed at Kensington Green- he's the gardener there."

The commander noticeably paled. "Call Kensington right away. Tell them we've found the poison…and the assassin."

**A/N: Oops…ok, so a little late with the update, but more soon, I promise! JMOK, whatever happened to the update of Generations??? ******** (If you all don't know…a co-written Arryn/Jaina story is posted under the name ClassicalBrunetteandJMOK…check under favorite authors in my profile for the link!)**


	32. An Antidote

Chapter 32

The comm unit on the bridge of the Alderaanian cruiser sounded and startled Dearra out of his deep brooding. He pressed the button and was face to face with an elegantly tattooed Jedi healer.

"Hello Dearra. I'm Barriss Offee at the Jedi Temple. I just received a communication from Kensington."

Dearra's eyes lit up. "Please tell me you have news."

"Yes, I do, and good news at that. Hello Obi-Wan." Dearra turned to see Obi-Wan standing behind him and smiled broadly.

Obi-Wan nodded a return greeting and said, "Good news?"

"I need you all to listen carefully. I have the directions for an antidote for Arryn, but we had to improvise with certain items you don't have on board."

Dearra recorded the ingredients and the instructions and he and Obi-Wan quickly got to work. They soon had created a neon blue paste and carefully applied it to the puncture wounds on Arryn's wrist. Immediately the dark bruises surrounding each hole rescinded and the perforations healed themselves entirely.

Dearra waited with bated breath at his sister's side, hoping to see a sign of life from her. After several moments, Dearra looked up at Obi-Wan. "Did we do something wrong?" Obi-Wan remained silent. "Maybe now would be a good time to do that Force thing again," he suggested. He nodded, took a deep breath, and entered into the trance.

Obi-Wan was glad he'd followed Dearra's suggestion of rest. Pulling his Apprentice from a coma was a task that would require a great deal of mental energy and concentration. He found her dim life force and gently gave her a mental prod as time seemed to slow to a nearly unbearable pace. Dearra intently bit his lip and prayed to every deity he could think of.

To his and Obi-Wan's astonishment, Arryn's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. It took her several seconds for the world to come into focus, but when it did, she saw Dearra and Obi-Wan looking highly concerned at her bedside. She opened her mouth to speak, but found it difficult to speak. "What…"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sis!" said Dearra gleefully.

Obi-Wan felt her forehead and said "You were poisoned, Arryn."

Arryn's glassy eyes widened. "How…long was I out?"

Dearra looked at Obi-Wan. "Several days. We thought we'd almost lost you! Luckily Obi-Wan here brought you back."

Arryn's gaze turned to Obi-Wan. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded in return. "Your fever is down, but you should rest some until you regain your strength. We will be to Dantooine in a few hours."

"Wait, what?" said Arryn in confusion. "Shouldn't we have been there already?"

"There was a problem with the navicomputer," explained Dearra.

"The navicomputer?" she blanched.

Obi-Wan, who had been tidying up the antidote supplies, turned back to her and sternly said, "Hush, Arryn." His tone softened slightly. "You can take a look at it later."

Arryn nodded and sank back into her pillows before falling into a quiet sleep.


	33. Reminiscing and Repairs

Chapter 33

Arryn awoke feeling much like her old self- and with that, attentive to her appearance after having been comatose for several days. She sat up slowly, and satisfied at her ability to do so, continued to stand. She smiled as she felt her bare feet touch the cold durasteel of the ship's floor. Dearra poked his head around the door and grinned broadly as he saw his sister awake and mobile.

"Hey you!"

"Hey yourself," she replied, consciously noticing that her intonation was nearly identical to Dearra's. "I'm going to get cleaned up, then take a look at this broken navicomputer. Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's working on it."

Arryn nodded and pulled the tie from her practically unbraided auburn hair. "Okay. Tell him that I'm up and will be there soon."

"Will do. And Arryn?"

Arryn turned. "Hmm?"

Dearra looked at his hands. "Um- I'm glad you're not dead."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Me too."

Arryn showered and put on her clean set of clothes, feeling refreshed. She combed her wet red hair and pulled it back into its typical intricate plait. She peered at her reflection in the steamy mirror. Her eyes had cleared from their previous glassiness and had once again taken on their intense azure hue. As a youngling, she had been self conscious of her unique look- her eyes were a seemingly unnatural shade for a human, and coupled with her bright hair, she was made to feel quite insecure.

She remembered one instance, after having been questioned about her appearance by other students in her year, that she went out and bought color crawlers and turned her eyes and hair a mousy shade of brown. Her plan went awry, however, when she had a massive allergic reaction to the pigment and had to spend several days in the infirmary. She remembered having to explain the situation to the Jedi Healer, who had to try very hard to stifle her laughter at the situation.

Arryn came out of her reverie, glad that she'd matured and come to accept how she looked. And now, she wasn't alone with her strangely colored eyes since Dearra had them, too. She felt a little surge of pride that the blue came from her _family_ and mentally vowed never to try to change herself again. She cleaned her teeth and pulled on her boots before heading up to take a look at the navicomputer.

Arryn leaned in the doorway and watched as Obi-Wan tried to make the navicomputer respond to his commands. "Having any luck?"

Obi-Wan turned and grimaced. "Nothing. I've tried everything I know, but that's not saying much. Any thoughts?"

Arryn walked over and peered at the console over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "It's been pre-programmed…from Alderaan?" Obi-Wan nodded. Arryn popped off the casing on one of the panels. "Can you bring me a toolkit? I need a hydrospanner and a couple other things." Obi-Wan brought it to her. She rummaged through its contents and grabbed a glowrod and a hydrospanner. She knelt under the console and held the glowstick between her teeth as she moved wires and pulled several circuit boards from their place. "Aha, see this?" She held out two tiny translucent cubes. Obi-Wan nodded. "These need to be replaced. They're several generations behind the current technology. It's a wonder they lasted this long. Do you know where the spare onboard radio is?"

"Dearra!" called Obi-Wan.

The dark haired prince came in. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Can you bring the spare radio? Arryn's fixing the computer." Dearra nodded. Obi-Wan glanced at the readouts on one of the other stations and added "Come quickly- we're nearing Dantooine."

Arryn poked her head into the interior of the console and held the glowstick up to get a better look at its complexity.

"Careful Arryn," said Obi-Wan, watching his apprentice.

Arryn pulled back and sat on her haunches as she explained her plan. "Most transmitting devices use the same core, regardless of their function. I think I can strip the components of the radio and install them here. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Alright, but be cautious. I'd rather not have you blowing yourself up- I would have a lot of explaining to do, not to mention the paperwork…" Arryn looked up and saw Obi-Wan grinning.

"Gee thanks. You're just too considerate."

"I try."

Dearra came back with the onboard radio he found in the ship. He handed to his sister, who promptly took it apart and pulled out twelve crystalline squares. "Okay, I need someone to hand me these one at a time. But see the middle part, where there's that silver disc? You _can't_ touch it." Arryn lay under the console with her head inside and the glowstick again in her mouth. "Okay, the first one, please." Obi-Wan and Dearra alternated gently passing the square circuits to Arryn, who expertly installed them. She reattached the various wires she'd pulled out and shut the panel.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for…" Arryn mentally held her breath as she reprogrammed the display. It responded to her command and lit up with Dantooine's coordinates, statistics, and information, coming not from Alderaan, but from the ship itself. Dearra ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"You did it, Sis!"

"Ahem," said Obi-Wan, gesturing to the viewscreen, where a giant blue-green planet came into view, "We're here. Both of you need to gather your things. We'll be landing on Dantooine very soon."

.Arryn put away her things and headed back to the bridge to see what the plan was once they arrived in the city.

Once Obi-Wan got clearance to land, he explained that Eliana's school was only a short distance and they would need to be back on the ship before dark. Arryn nodded understanding and followed Obi-Wan and Dearra, once they set the ship down, to her third new world in a week.

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Here's a bit of a present for you all! I finished _Destiny_ over the summer, but had a small crisis when I lost my notebook that had the rest of the story in it. I still have not found it, but am trying to remember what was written as best as possible. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again soon- Arryn's story is far from over! Much love, Classical Brunette!


End file.
